Crossed Destinies
by j.sakuraplatina
Summary: La princesa Sakura no tenía en sus planes caer bajo el dominio de Syaoran Li, su peor enemigo. Mucho menos enamorarse de él. Pero sobre el corazón, la razón no manda, sus destinos se cruzaron y desde ese momento no pudieron alejarse el uno del otro.
1. Extraños

**Summary**

_**La princesa Sakura no tenía en sus planes caer bajo el dominio de Syaoran Li, su peor enemigo. Mucho menos enamorarse de él. Pero sobre el corazón, la razón no manda, sus destinos se cruzaron y desde ese momento no pudieron alejarse el uno del otro.  
Una historia de pasiones ocultas detrás de las puertas del castillo real, cubiertas con mentiras y traiciones. La suerte está hechada y Sakura y Syaoran no podrán evitar enamorarse profundamente el uno del otro. S&S**_

* * *

**Capítulo I  
**

**"Extraños"**

La luz del alba iluminaba el reino y las blancas piedras con las que estaba construido el palacio real del imperio de los Li.

En una de las enormes ventanas, un joven de pelo castaño estaba sentado apuestamente mirando el cielo, que iba tornándose del celeste a a un color medio anaranjado, con sus ojos ámbar mientras una suave brisa movía sus castaños cabellos.  
Repentinamente, su tranquilidad se vio afectada por un hombre de pelo negro que entró en la habitación a paso ligero interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven que miraba el hermoso paisaje que adornaba los entornos del reino conocido como el reino del sol, debido a que siempre que el sol se ocultaba, teñía de color amarillo tirando a naranja las casas del reino, y cuando amanecía, de un dorado cegador.

- Syaoran, el Reino de Denethor ha caído - Dijo el hombre de cabellos negros que había ingresado en la habitación,

- ¿En manos de Clow otra vez? – Preguntó girándose bruscamente, clavando sus profundos ojos ámbar en el recién llegado.

- Así es. Asesinaron a toda la familia real. No quedaron sobrevivientes, quemaron todos los campos. – Explicó con voz pausada. - Si esto sigue así, me temo que la guerra con el Imperio de Clow se aproxima muy pronto querido primo…

- Lo se Eriol, lo se. Pero… ¿Cómo hacer para evitarlo? Estoy cansado de ver tanta muerte de gente inocente… solo por la ambición de un idiota como Clow…

- Por lo que en estrategia se refiere, me temo que Clow busca ganar aliados… generalmente en los reinos más poderosos, por eso no dudo que venga a hacerte alguna que otra oferta tentadora… la cual si fuera rechazada, lo cual conociéndote supongo, implicaría entrar en guerra con ellos…

- Yo tampoco lo dudo, de Clow, espero cualquier cosa. – Afirmó Syaoran.

- Y viniendo de un hombre tan ambicioso…

En ese momento, otro hombre vestido con una armadura plateada con el escudo del reino, entró en la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo seguido de otros dos hombres con la misma armadura, la cual significaba que pertenecían al ejército del rey.

- Joven príncipe, ha sido devastado el Reino de Zabhurgh tal cual su padre ordenó, y las bajas han sido pocas – Dijo mirando firmemente a los ojos de su príncipe.

- Creo que he sido muy claro que los asuntos de guerra los hable estrictamente con mi padre. – Siseó Syaoran fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Pero señor, su padre se encuentra en el lecho de muerte, no puede pedir que se haga cargo de esto. – Replicó el hombre mirándolo asombrado ante la respuesta.

- Yo no quiero encargarme de la guerra, no quiero llevar bajo mis pies la muerte de miles de inocentes y la devastación de esos reinos.

- Mi lord, perdone mi falta de respeto, pero la guerra es inevitable y deberemos pelear contra el Imperio de Clow si no quiere que obtengan su cabeza y asesinen a toda su familia. – Dijo el recién llegado agachando la cabeza. – Y deberá llevar a cabo usted tal hazaña ya que su padre se encuentra inhabilitado para la tarea.

- Si mi padre no hubiera comenzado con esto… - Murmuró el castaño volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

- Pero es inevitable mi señor… y nada puede hacer para retractar lo que su padre ha hecho… y como pintan las cosas, usted será el que próximamente ocupe el cargo de rey.

- Vete Yamazaki. – Ordenó fríamente Syaoran clavando una mirada envenenada en el soldado, por lo cual hizo una reverencia y se marchó de la habitación.

Syaoran siguió mirando por la ventana con el entrecejo fruncido y vio como un pajarito celeste se apoyo junto a él.  
La naturaleza si que era sabia y bella. Tan perfecta que creó seres tan bellos como esa ave. Él único error fue crear a un ser vil como el hombre ambicioso y bélico.

- La guerra es inevitable. – Susurró Syaoran, el cual fue oído por Eriol, su primo, quien estaba a su lado contemplando el mismo pájaro.

- Como rey del Imperio Li, debes asumir tus responsabilidades y acabar con el enemigo. –Dijo Eriol apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro del castaño.

- Pero ellos no son nuestros enemigos, mi padre comenzó esta guerra solo para apropiarse del territorio de Clow. Además, de que como todos sabemos, quería a la esposa del emperador. A la emperatriz Nadeishko.

- ¿Esa era la verdadera razón? – Preguntó Eriol sin mostrar ápice de sorpresa.

- Si, mi padre me lo ha confesado cuando yo era más pequeño. Estos conflictos llevan, al menos, veinte años, cuando yo nací, ya había problemas. –Dijo Syaoran.

- Ya veo… es decir que los veintidós años de tu vida estuviste con este conflicto sobre tu reino.

- Así es… lamentablemente, no se que obsesión tendrá mi padre con esa mujer… pero es la razón por la que mi reino puede ser devastado y tendré que sacrificar vidas de soldados en el campo de guerra… - Explicó el joven príncipe agachando la mirada. – Siempre me habló sobre los hechizantes ojos de la emperatriz Nadeshiko, sin importarle los sentimientos de mi madre, sin ningún tipo de respeto. – Eriol apoyó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. – Y es por esos ojos que este reino se ha hecho de tantas víctimas. La guerra no es de mi gusto Eriol, tampoco el llevar a delante mi reino lo es, pero es mi obligación… como futuro rey.

- La vida de un rey es para eso Syaoran, no puedes evitar tu destino…

En ese momento una muchacha de ojos amatista y pelo negro hasta la cintura entró en la habitación, carraspeó suavemente para llamar la atención de los dos hombres ahí presentes.

- Eriol giró bruscamente y clavó sus ojos zafiro en el frágil cuerpo de la mujer.

- Mi señor, aquí tiene lo que me pidió. – Dijo la mujer con una charola de plata en sus manos, la cual contenía una taza de té.

- Muy bien Tomoyo, ahora trae otra para Lord Hiraguizawa. – Ordenó Shaoran tomando la taza que la joven le traía.

- Si señor. – Respondió la muchacha haciendo una reverencia.

Eriol la miró lascivamente. Hacía bastante tiempo venía deseando a esa joven, prisionera de guerra, del palacio de Syaoran.  
Era tan delicada, sus finas facciones la hacían similar a un ángel ante sus ojos. Por más que estuviera vestida con harapos, estos no podían ocultar su belleza.

- Primo, me di cuenta, disimúlalo. – Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿De que? –Preguntó Eriol sonrojándose. - ¿De que te has dado cuenta?

- De que te mueres por esa jovencita esclava. – Respondió Syaoran levantando una ceja.

- No es cierto, yo puedo tener mujer que se me antoje. –Dijo Eriol con una risa arrogante.

- Bueno, Tomoyo es toda tuya. Es mi esclava desde hace dos años. La trajeron prisionera del castillo real de Nadambull.

- Si, ya lo se. Pero no es como las demás esclavas y prisioneras. – Respondió Eriol.

- Es verdad, es más recatada, ninguna atrevida. Nunca la tuve en mi cama si es lo que te interesa. –Dijo divertido Syaoran.

- Por mi puedes tenerla cuantas veces quieras, no es mi problema. – Replicó Eriol sonrojándose. – Ni que me interesara tener una esclava mas…

- Opa. Parece que el cazador de mujeres resulto cazado. –Dijo Syaoran riéndose.

Eriol estuvo a punto de contradecirlo pero comenzaron a escucharse gritos provenientes del vestíbulo del palacio.  
Syaoran y Eriol se miraron y bajaron rápidamente para ver que ocurría.  
La escena en el vestíbulo era dramática, una mujer de cabello negro y lacio con un vestido color rojo se encontraba bañada en sangre abrazada a un cuerpo totalmente destrozado.

- Madre, ¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó Syaoran abriéndose paso entre la gente del palacio que intentaba ayudar.

- Tu tío… tu tío Zagatho. – Respondió la mujer entre sollozos, mirando a su hijo, pero sin separarse del cuerpo inerte del hombre.

- Una emboscada señor. Lo mataron. – Acotó un hombre vestido con el uniforme de la guardia real.

Syaoran miró al hombre que yacía en el suelo. Zagatho Li, un tío que para el había sido como un padre, mejor dicho, cumplió el papel de padre, un papel que el mismo Hien Li nunca pudo cumplir, ahora estaba sin vida en el suelo de su palacio.

- ¿Quién fue el desgraciado? – Preguntó Syaoran apretando los puños con fuerza por la ira. Maldito sea el que causó semejante daño y dolor.

- Reed Clow. – Respondió el mismo hombre que le había hablado a su emperador, vestido con el uniforme de la guardia real.

- ¡Dios maldiga al maldito de Clow y toda su maldita descendencia!- Gritó Syaoran apretando sus puños. –Mañana al amanecer, atacaremos al Imperio Clow y no quiero que nadie se atreva a objetar mi decisión. Ya está tomada ¡y quiero la cabeza de ese miserable clavada en medio de mi espada!

Dicho esto Syaoran giró sobre sus talones haciendo que la capa verde inglés que llevaba ondeara con el viento y se moviera al ritmo de sus pasos dejando a más de uno con la boca helada y completamente helado en el vestíbulo.  
El príncipe Syaoran no era de exaltarse de esa manera, mucho menos de buscar pleitos con ningún reino, pero la muerte de su tío le había afectado notablemente. E incluso su madre, Ieran Li se atemorizó ante la reacción de su primogénito.  
Eriol lo siguió a su recámara.

- Syao, ¿no te parece muy precipitado? – Preguntó mientras intentaba bajar la cólera de su primo.

- No Eriol.- Respondió secamente. - Asesinaron a mi tío, que era como mi padre, mejor dicho, se ocupaba más de mí que mi propio padre… lo admiraba, lo adoraba… era un excelente hombre, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa miserable guerra… ¡¿Cómo pudieron matarle?!... ¡Mañana en la noche quiero extinguido al imperio Clow ¡y no quiero sobrevivientes esta vez! – Dijo con un tono de voz helado. - Ninguno… - Susurró.

- Como digas.

- Ahora voy a salir, no quiero que nadie me siga. Asegúrate que este todo listo para mañana.

Diciendo esto, Syaoran salió de la habitación hecho una furia. Pidió a uno de sus sirvientes que preparara su caballo, que tenía ganas de montar y salió al galope atravesando el enorme bosque que rodeaba el reino.

No tan lejos de ahí, cruzando unos cuantos reinos, unas cuantas colinas y unos cuantos lagos, una joven de ojos esmeralda y pelo castaño miraba el cielo con melancolía.

"_Pensar que no tan lejos de aquí hay un reino dispuesto a acabar con todo solo por la expansión de territorio. Y el mundo es tan bonito… es una lastima que la __avaricia del hombre no pueda ver eso"._

La joven siguió mirando el cielo desde la ventana de su habitación hasta que un pequeño pajarito azulado se posó junto a ella.

- Hola pequeño. ¿Estas perdido? Que bonito eres. –Dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

- Intentó agarrar al ave, pero se escapo volando por la ventana, con rumbo hacia donde quedaba el reino del sol… o mejor dicho, el reino de los Li.

Sakura suspiró. Como le gustaría ser un ave en esos momentos.  
Se alisó el vestido y salió de su habitación, iría a tomar un poco de fresco por los bosques limitantes de su reino.

Sakura Clow, hija de un padre desconocido y la Emperatriz Nadeishko Clow. La joven más bonita en varios reinos a la redonda.  
El emperador Clow era su padrastro. Obviamente que eso no se sabía, sólo los miembros muy cercanos a la familia real conocían el muy bien escondido secreto. La reina Nadeishko había quedado embarazada de Sakura antes de casarse con su prometido, Reed Clow, un hombre frío, calculador y manipulador. Acostumbrado a tener siempre lo que se le antojaba.  
Clow deseaba a Sakura como hombre, no la veía como hija y eso a veces le ocasionaba ciertos problemas de los cuales solo su madre y su hermanastro Touya podían salvarla.  
El único que realmente se comportaba como un familiar en esa familia era Touya, el hermanastro mayor de Sakura que la quería como su hermana y ella como su hermano y la protegía de los lascivos planes de Clow.  
Aunque Touya no compartía ninguna gota de sangre con Sakura, ya que había sido adoptado de una familia humilde por Clow y Nadeshiko al descubrir que él no podía tener hijos y Clow quería un heredero varón… pero el poder todo lo cubre, por lo cual nadie, excepto Sakura, Nadeshiko y Clow sabían la procedencia de Touya.  
Sakura era pretendida por muchos caballeros, hombres de bien, nobles, reyes y emperadores de muchos reinos, incluso de los más lejanos.  
Su belleza era extraña, y nada similar a la gran belleza de su madre, a quien muchos comparaban con un ángel.  
Lo único que había heredado de ella habían sido sus ojos verdes, pero nada más, después tenía el cabello castaño y la piel algo mas bronceada que la nívea de su madre.  
Sakura bajó y aprovechó que ni su padrastro ni su hermanastro estaban cerca para poder salir… pero... como siempre, con alguien se tenía que cruzar….

- Princesa Sakura, ¿a donde va? – Escuchó que la llamaban.

- ¡¡Yukito!! – Exclamó Sakura sonrojándose.

- ¿Dónde va? Sabe que en estas épocas no es seguro que ande sola.

- Lo se. Pero quiero salir un rato, al bosque, a respirar aire fresco.

- Entonces valla, pero no le diga a su hermano que la deje ir porque me matará.

- Descuida.

Yukito era el mejor amigo del hermano mayor de Sakura. Ella lo quería como un hermano. Yukito era el sacerdote de la familia real.  
Sakura se puso una capa blanca y salió del castillo a toda prisa. Agarró un caballo blanco y se dirigió hacia el bosque de Ciel.

Syaoran andaba lentamente con su caballo por un sendero en medio de un bosque desconocido para él. Había montado tan rápido y tan a prisa, con tanta cólera que no supo como llegó a ese lugar. Lo único que sabía era que esa zona no estaba dentro de los límites de su reino, ya que hacía tiempo lo había dejado atrás, y que estaba bien adentrado en el bosque ya que el pasto le llegaba a las rodillas al caballo y los árboles no dejaban ver mucha luz.  
El bosque estaba totalmente en silencio. La suave brisa hacía que las hojas de los árboles se sacudieran levemente. Escuchó ulular a un ave.  
De repente, el silencio del bosque se vió interrumpido por el sondio de alguien zambulléndose en el agua, que, en medio del silencio lo puso en alerta, haciendo que inmediatamente sacara su espada.  
Lentamente bajó del caballo sin hacer ningún ruido; caminó entre altos pastizales hasta encontrar una hermosa laguna de agua cristalina, pero él no quedó embelezado por la hermosa laguna, sino, por el hermoso ser que en su interior se bañaba.  
Los ojos de Syaoran brillaron como soles embobados por el hechizo de esa hermosa hada.

Sakura disfrutaba del agua, amaba esa laguna, era un secreto que solo compartían ella y su madre. El agua de esa laguna era más tranquilizadora que cualquier otra y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, Sakura se escapaba del castillo para bañarse allí.  
Se divertía, entrando y saliendo del agua, como una sirena, sin saber que un hombre de veintidós años de edad la miraba hechizado por su belleza.  
Lentamente, Syaoran se fue acercando a la laguna, entró con su ropa en ella sin hacer ruido para no ahuyentar al ángel que se bañaba en ella. Entró hasta tal punto que el majestuoso traje color verde ingles que llevaba se mojó hasta la cintura. La laguna no era profunda.

Syaoran se acercó hacia donde la castaña se encontraba y le toco el brazo para ver si no se trataba de una visión. No podía despegar sus ojos de ella.  
Sakura al más leve contacto, se asustó de él, pues no se imaginaba su presencia en ese lugar, sin contar que se encontraba sin ropa.  
La joven lo miró atónita unos segundos. Syaoran quedó hipnotizado por esos enormes ojos verdes esmeralda.

- ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó el castaño.

Sakura tenía prohibido hablar con extraños, así que se dio la vuelta para escapar, pero el ambarino la tomó fuertemente del brazo impidiendo su huida.

- Espera, no te vayas. – Casi suplicó el hombre.

Sakura miró la mano del ambarino que la sostenía. Se quedo callada, sorprendida, luego lo miró directo a los ojos quedando prendada a esos hermosos ojos ámbar.  
No pudo evitar preguntarle quien era, necesitaba saber… ¿Qué le importaba lo que pudiera decir su madre? Nunca se enteraría….

- ¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó la castaña.

- Syao… -Comenzó a decir Syaoran, pero un grito lo interrumpió.

- ¡¡SAKURA!! –Se escuchó a lo lejos.

- Lo siento, debo irme, si me ven con usted, lo castigarán y a mi me encerrarán. Adiós. –Dijo la jovencita soltándose de Syaoran y corriendo por su ropa desapareciendo como un hada en lo mas profundo del bosque, del lado contrario por el que él había venido.

Syaoran quedó mirando por donde la hermosa joven había escapado, totalmente embobado. De todas las criaturas que él había visto sobre la tierra, esa mujer había sido la más bella, sin duda alguna.

_- Sakura… -_Susurró el joven.

Salió de la laguna con la ropa completamente empapada, montó de nuevo a su caballo negro y cabalgó a toda velocidad de regreso al castillo.

Mientras tanto, la joven de ojos esmeralda era llevada por su padrastro al castillo real, acompañados de un grupo de soldados, quienes eran los que cumplían la misión de proteger al rey.

- Eres una inconciente, sabes que tienes prohibido salir del palacio sola.

- Perdone…

- Ahora te quedaras sin cena y encerrada en tu habitación toda la noche, ¿entendido?

- Si señor.

- Y mañana, llegará del reino de Saraber tu futuro prometido, para futuro marido, el príncipe Yazir.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó en un susurro de voz.

- Si, he decidido que quiero que te cases.

- Pero señor…

- Señor nada, ese casamiento me conviene, así tendría mas aliados para acabar de una buena vez con el maldito imperio Li, aunque sean íntimos amigos, me convienen, ya veré luego como los pondré en su contra. Además el negocio querida, el negocio.

- Pero yo no quiero…

- No me importa lo que quieras o no, lo harás y punto final a la conversación, mañana en la noche te quiero lista para recibirlo.

- Si señor.

Sakura y su padrastro llegaron al castillo real del reino de Clow.  
Ella subió sin saludar a nadie a su habitación y se encerró a mirar el cielo y el hermoso paisaje que se podía contemplar desde su ventana.

"_Que hermosas colinas, que hermosos paisajes, que hermosos reinos… a lo lejos puedo ver el castillo de piedra blanca, castillo real del__ Imperio Li… es tan precioso, lástima que estamos en guerra con ese maldito reino. Como dice Yukito, los de las tierras del norte, son todos unos salvajes, no saben apreciar lo bueno, ni lo hermoso de cada día…" _ La joven seguía pensando en eso, cuando el mismo pajarito de esa mañana se poso en su ventana.

"_De nuevo este pajarito, que lind__o es… pero su belleza no llega a comprarse con la de aquel hombre de la laguna… de pelo castaño y ojos… ojos ámbar preciosos en los que me podía hundir de por vida"_

Siguió pensando en el joven ambarino mientras tomaba su collar con una cruz de oro y dejaba que sus dedos jugaran con él mientras sus pensamientos divagaban.  
De repente, una joven entró en el salón, era una de sus damas de compañía, la cual estaba pálida y algo exaltada.

- Princesa Sakura, por favor, su padre pide su presencia en el vestíbulo.

- Dile que ya bajo. – Respondió con calma.

Sakura cerró la ventana, pues ya estaba anocheciendo y en la noche el frío azotaba a los ciudadanos del reino de Clow.  
Bajó las escaleras normalmente, entró al vestíbulo y se encontró con un panorama lamentable, el cual no imaginó ni en sus peores pesadillas.

- ¡¡Hermano!! – Gritó.

Touya Clow se encontraba tirado en el suelo, sobre una camilla y el costado de su cuerpo herido, totalmente bañado en sangre.  
Sakura se desesperó y corrió hacia su hermano herido.

- ¡¿Qué pasó hermano?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! –Preguntó Sakura desesperada, tocándolo con histeria por todos lados, como si eso pudiera sanarlo. Lágrimas saladas rodaban por su bello rostro.

- No llores monstruo, los monstruos no lloran. – Dijo el hombre apenas susurrando. - A partir de ahora, no voy a estar mas para cuidarte, así que vas a tener que aprender a hacerlo sola. –Dijo Touya entrecortadamente.

- Hermano…no me dejes… no te vayas. – Rogó Sakura sollozando.

- Sakura, no llores…

- ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Fueron las bestias del norte? ¿Fueron los del imperio Li?

- No Sakura, no fueron ellos, fue alguien… de nuestro propio bando, no pude ver su cara porque estaba tapada, pero era alguien conocido, alguien que sabía a donde íbamos y porque. También conocía mis puntos débiles. –Dijo Touya mas entrecortadamente aun y sin fuerzas para respirar.

- Touya… - La joven princesa se abrazó al cuerpo de su hermano, quién le corrió disimuladamente un mechón detrás de la oreja y acercó sus labios al oído de Sakura para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

- Cuídate… de Clow Sakura. –Dijo Touya en el oído a Sakura antes de dar el último suspiro y dejar de respirar… para siempre.

Sakura lloró desconsoladamente con la cabeza de su hermano entre sus brazos. Con la mano le cerró los ojos a Touya que los tenía abiertos y se incorporó.

- Te pedí que no lo mandaras a buscar al oráculo. ¡Te lo pedí! Pero no me hiciste caso. –Dijo Sakura a Clow antes de irse del salón sin ganas de hablar con nadie, sin ganas de vivir… con ganas de irse con su hermano.

Syaoran miraba por la ventana suspirando, recordando a esa bella mujer que encontró en el lago de aquel bosque extraño, en esos ojos más preciosos que la esmeralda mas preciada. En la inocencia con la que se sumergía debajo de las aguas cristalinas cual sirena en el mar. En su hermosa…

- ¿Syaoran? ¿En que piensas? –Preguntó Eriol interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su primo.

- En nada… Eriol. – Respondió Syaoran sacudiendo levemente su cabeza, con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. - ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

- No, no creo en el amor a primera vista ni en ningún tipo de amor, excepto en el de un hijo por sus padres… ¿Por qué?

- Solo pregunto. – Respondió - Hoy… conocí a una mujer…

- ¿De tantas? ¿Que tenía esa en particular? nunca me hablas diferente de una mujer que de otra.

- Esta era un ángel. – Eriol rió.

- Si tú lo dices… Oye, sacando un poco a tus ángeles de la cabeza y entrando en la realidad, te venia a avisar que esta todo listo para el ataque a la torre de piedra gris mañana a primera hora.

- Muy bien.

Syaoran hizo poco caso al comentario de su primo. En ese momento solo podía pensar en esa chica que le robo el corazón, en esa mujer que tenia todo lo que el había buscado en una mujer.

"_¡Demonios Syaoran! No podes perder la cabeza en un momento como este. Vuelve sobre la tierra"._

- Eriol, avísale a mi abuela que quiero verla. –Dijo Syaoran

- Bueno, ahora mismo voy.

Cinco minutos después, Eriol subió con una mujer de baja estatura, de cabello castaño y profundos ojos verdes. Con la piel arrugada que vestía un vestido de color negro con encajes plateados. La abuela de Syaoran.

- Eriol déjanos solos. –Dijo la mujer amablemente.

- Narya. –Dijo Syaoran con una reverencia.

- Xiao Lang… ¿Qué aflige tu corazón mi niño? –Preguntó la vieja mujer.

- Quiero saber… como saldrá todo mañana. – Respondió el joven.

La mujer sacó de su bolsillo unas extrañas cartas. Las arrojó a la suerte y luego le pincho con una aguja a Syaoran para sacarle un poco de sangre que cayó sobre la carta que más lejos de las demás había quedado.

- Mi niño, los días que te esperan… serán un poco duros, no entenderás lo que pasa dentro de ti. Conocerás al amor verdadero, pero te costará llegar a él. La verdad saldrá a la luz y el imperio enemigo caerá bajo tus pies. – Dijo la mujer con los ojos cerrados.

- Gracias abuela. – Respondió Syaoran tomándola de los hombros.

- Sabes que es un placer hijo mío. – Dijo la vieja mujer.- _"Este niño no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera… la verdad de su nacimiento saldrá a la luz de una buena vez por todas…este trono lleno de infidelidades se aclarará por fin… si no es que antes trae consigo la desgracia del imperio Li."_

La noche cubrió el cielo con su manto estrellado. Syaoran se acostó en su cama, no sin antes hacer lo que para el es costumbre todas las noches, agarrar a alguna esclavita para saciar su deseo, como siempre. Esta vez con la que más le gustaba: Kizu, una de sus esclavas favoritas para la noche, ya que sus curvas eran muy insinuantes, sin contar que era endemoniadamente bella.  
Pero ahora, su concepción de belleza había cambiado rotundamente al conocer a esa ninfa del lago, no había ser que se le pudiera comparar.

- Mi lord, hoy estuvo excelente. –Dijo una joven de pelo negro y ojos celestes abrazándolo por atrás.

- No necesito que me digas como estuve o no en la cama Kizu. Ahora vete, iré a mi habitación a dormir. – Respondió Syaoran levantándose bruscamente dejando a la joven sentada en la cama sola.

...

El amanecer llegó, un amanecer con una tonalidad de rojo, lo cual para el reino del norte era signo de buen presagio.  
Las tropas del príncipe Syaoran estaban listas para salir a la carga, y arrasarían con el reino de Clow.

- El cielo esta naranja. Eso significa que este día, habrá un gran derrame de sangre, y no seremos nosotros, ¡serán los gritos del Imperio Clow suplicando clemencia!- Gritó Syaoran poniéndose una armadura de palta.

- Señor, el pueblo pide justicia y la cabeza de Clow. –Dijo Yamazaki poniéndose su armadura.

- Eso les daremos Yamazaki, la cabeza de Clow y toda su familia en bandeja.

Syaoran, Eriol y Yamazaki se despidieron de la Reina Ieran y la abuela Narya.

- El vencedor final, ya sabemos quien será. No quiero sobrevivientes. –Dijo Syaoran alzando su espada antes de salir al galope con todos sus soldados.

Las dos damas se miraron y vieron a Syaoran partir con el ejército de caballeros.  
La anciana miró a Syaoran hasta que se perdió en el horizonte de aquel amanecer. Entrecruzó sus manos y miró en silencio como los valientes caballeros que acompañaban a su nieto se volvían invisibles con el paso de los segundos.

- No va a poder evitarlo. Su destino esta ahí, la verdad va a salir a la luz.

- No podré ocultárselo más tiempo. –Dijo Ieran.

- Nunca debiste habérselo ocultado. La verdadera dueña de estas tierras llegara a reinar después de tanto tiempo.

- Si solo Zagatho estuviera aquí, para poder verlo…

- Él esta muerto querida, mi hijo esta muerto. Fue un total error tu casamiento con Hien y necesito conseguir tu perdón por eso.

- Ya lo tiene… no tiene sentido guardar rencores hacia usted por mas tiempo. – Respondió la mujer. – Syaoran ya es un hombre, y se que podrá con lo que se le avecina.

El ejército del imperio Li se aproximaba al reino de Clow, esa mañana iba a llorar la familia real y la sangre fluiría por las calles del enorme reino.

* * *

**¡¡Hola gente linda!!**

**Me imagino que deben estar diciendo: "Pero esta chica no ha terminado con sus otros dos fics y publicó otro, encima que se tarda una eternidad..."  
Bueno... no es así :p este fic fué publicado por mi hace un par de años atrás, pero no me gustó como había quedado, por lo cual decidí editarlo, ya que no me llevará mucho tiempo hacerlo.  
Además, la idea de hacerlo no fué mía, sino de una amiga quién no quería publicarlo, y le presté mi cuenta para que lo hiciera. **

**Unos comentarios de la historia: Está hubicado en la época "medieval" en la cual existían los reinos, pero como yo no viví en aquella época xD por ahi se me chispotean un par de detalles, o algún tipo de vocabulario no apto para la época.  
En esta historia, Sakura y Touya no son hermanos, de todos modos él tiene un papel intransendente ya que fue asesinado. **

**El padre de Skaura no se sabe quién es (Solo Nadeshiko, Narya y Ieran lo saben... ¿que tendrán que ver estas 2 últimas? ... lo sabrán mas adelante) pero les diré que no es Fujikata ya que él no existe en esta historia. **

**Y por último, Narya (la abuela de Syaoran) tiene una especie de... amm... no se si llamarlo poder, mejor digámosle don para predecir el futuro, gracias a unas cartas que ella tiene (en mi cabeza, similares a las cartas Clow xD)  
**

**Ahora que ha sido Editado y vueto a publicar, espero que sea de su agrado =)**

**Espero sus comentarios, quejas, reclamos, huevazos, etc, etc... **

**Saludos!!**

**Julieta. **

**Avances del siguiente capítulo. **

- ¡Eriol Hiraguizawa! Creo que dejé bien en claro que no quería sobreviviente alguno – Dijo entre dientes, aniquilando a Eriol con la mirada.

- Lo siento Syaoran, no pude matarla. – Se disculpó Eriol agachando la mirada.

- Tú y tus malditos problemas con las mujeres. – Se quejó fastidiado Syaoran. –El maldito de Clow escapó con su maldita mujer.

- ¡No hable así de mi madre! – Exclamó la jovencita que Eriol traía consigo, con un hilo de voz y la cabeza gacha, haciendo que Syaoran abriera enormemente los ojos y su cólera se encendiera aún más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡Insolente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?! ¿Acaso sabes quien soy yo mocosa? – Preguntó el castaño mirando con asco a la joven cuyos ojos estaban cubiertos.

- Tengo los ojos vendados, ¿Cómo pretende que sepa quien es?


	2. Inevitable

**Summary**

_**La princesa Sakura no tenía en sus planes caer bajo el dominio de Syaoran Li, su peor enemigo. Mucho menos enamorarse de él. Pero sobre el corazón, la razón no manda, sus destinos se cruzaron y desde ese momento no pudieron alejarse el uno del otro.  
Una historia de pasiones ocultas detrás de las puertas del castillo real, cubiertas con mentiras y traiciones. La suerte está hechada y Sakura y Syaoran no podrán evitar enamorarse profundamente el uno del otro. S&S**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo II **

**"Inevitable"  
**

El ejército del imperio Li atacó por sorpresa al Imperio Clow al que no dieron tiempo de defenderse ya que fue un ataque totalmente inesperado.  
Los caballeros de la orden real del imperio Li del norte, devastaron la muralla del reino, rompieron del castillo, quemaron todo lo que encontraron a su paso, aniquilaron a cientos de personas, a todos los sirvientes de la familia real.

La ciudad era un caos, gente corriendo, casas incendiadas, muertos abundaban en las calles y la desesperación gobernaba a uno de los imperios mas importantes de las tierras del sur.

- Eriol, destruye la torre Este, yo iré en busca de Clow. –Dijo Syaoran bajando de su caballo y limpiando su espada llena de sangre, acababa de decapitar al sacerdote de la familia real.

- De acuerdo.

Eriol bajó de su caballo y subió las escaleras de la torre este del castillo a toda velocidad. Asesinó a un par de soldados que allí se encontraban pero al subir las escaleras y llegar a una habitación se encontró con una joven llorando, acurrucada en un rincón.

- Por favor, se lo imploro, no me mate. –Le dijo la joven con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. - Mi reino está ardiendo en llamas… no quiero mas guerra… no más… - Decía tapándose los oídos con las dos manos y acunándose a ella misma.

Eriol, que no tenía corazón duro, la miró y se compadeció de ella, no pudo matarla. Se acercó sigilosamente a la chica, con su espada en alto… pero no pudo. Como le decía su primo muchas veces, tenía el corazón blando.

- Perdóname Syaoran, pero no puedo matarla. –Dijo mas para si mismo que para la chica. Miró hacia el cielo por la diminuta ventana de la torre.- Descuida niña, no te mataré. – Susurró para que ella escuchara con la voz tranquila.

La chica clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules de Eriol, y se quedó totalmente sin palabras. Él sabía quien era esa chica, y también que era para Syaoran. Los había visto el día anterior en el lago, ya que nunca dejaba a su primo sin protección. Aunque él no lo supiera. Cualquiera podría atentar contra su vida y él no permitiría eso, no.  
Las cortinas ardiendo lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos y reaccionar de una buena vez por todas, la habitación iba a incendiarse.

- Eres tú… - Susurró levemente Eriol, tan leve que Sakura no pudo oírlo.

La chica lloraba desconsoladamente, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pero de alguna manera Eriol se las apañó para que ella pudiera levantarse y salir de ahí con él.

- Ven, tenemos que salir de aquí. – Dijo Eriol tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola escaleras abajo.

Cuando bajaron de la torre y estuvieron en el vestíbulo principal del palacio, fuera del peligro del fuego, Eriol tomó una soga y amarró las manos de la joven, a quien también le vendó los ojos para que no pudiera ver a donde se la llevaba. Ella ahogó un grito por la sorpresa, estaba aterrada.  
Eriol subió a su caballo y subió a la joven con él.

- Disculpe señorita que la lleve así, pero es la única forma para que mi primo no la mate. – Le explicó Eriol. La chica asintió temerosa.

Eriol salió a toda prisa del castillo que ahora ardía completamente en llamas. A lo lejos, distinguió a Syaoran, con sus duras facciones, armadura de plata, montado sobre su caballo negro y se dirigió hacia él.  
Syaoran escuchó los galopes de un caballo acercándose por lo cual se giró bruscamente y su cara se endureció al ver que era su primo... pero no venía solo.

- ¡Eriol Hiraguizawa! Creo que dejé bien en claro que no quería sobreviviente alguno – Dijo entre dientes, aniquilando a Eriol con la mirada.

- Lo siento Syaoran, no pude matarla. – Se disculpó Eriol agachando la mirada.

- Tú y tus malditos problemas con las mujeres. – Dijo fastidiado Syaoran. –El maldito de Clow escapó con su maldita mujer.

- ¡No hable así de mi madre! – Exclamó la jovencita que Eriol traía consigo, con un hilo de voz y la cabeza gacha, haciendo que Syaoran abriera enormemente los ojos y su cólera se encendiera aún más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡No te he dado permiso para que me dirijas la palabra! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?! ¿Acaso sabes quien soy yo mocosa? – Preguntó el castaño mirando con asco a la joven cuyos ojos estaban cubiertos.

- Tengo los ojos vendados, ¿Cómo pretende que sepa quien es? – Dijo alzando el mentón. Eriol le dio un sutil apretón en el brazo como signo de que callara.

Syaoran se acercó con su caballo al de Eriol y, con la mano con la que no sostenía las riendas de su caballo, golpeó fuertemente una de las suaves mejillas de la chica, que aún tenían rastro de llanto.  
El no permitía a nadie hablarle de esa manera insolente, mucho menos a una mujer.

- Eriol, bájala ya. – Amenazó Syaoran.

- Primo… - Suplicó Eriol mirándolo seriamente.

- ¡¡Bájala del caballo!! – Gritó – Ya has osado demasiado al traer a esta… mujer aquí.

- Por favor, te imploro, no la mates, es una niña. Apenas debe llegar a los 16 años –Dijo Eriol.

- No la mataré, simplemente la dejaré aquí, a ver cuanto tiempo sobrevive, o tal vez… podría llevarla de esclava al castillo…

Eriol temeroso bajó a Sakura del caballo.  
Syaoran también bajó de su caballo y se acercó a ella con la espada en la mano.

- Muy bien jovencita, así que eres la hija de Nadeishko y el cobarde de Clow.

- Eso no le importa. –Desafió Sakura aún con la cabeza en alto.

Syaoran la tomó fuertemente de ambos brazos y zamarreó su cuerpo con violencia.

- Mira niña, yo suelo ser comprensivo con las mujeres hermosas como tú, pero justamente tú serás la excepción. Eres una malcriada y soberbia y las mujeres así no me agradan.

- No es mi problema que no le agraden, a mi usted tampoco me agrada aunque no pueda verlo.

- En ese caso, si tanto te mueres por verme, te daré el gusto. –Dijo Syaoran cínicamente.

Syaoran tomó a la joven del brazo con fuerza y le quito bruscamente el trapo que cubría sus ojos.

Los ojos cerrados de la joven quedaron a la luz, los cuales no tardaron en abrirse. Verdes como la esmeralda, brillantes como ellos solos. Brillaban con más intensidad por la luz del sol.

- No puede ser… - Susurró Syaoran mirando incrédulo a la muchacha. Retrocedió unos pasos con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Tu… - Susurró muy levemente Sakura llevándose las manos a la boca de la sorpresa. No sabía si llorar o reír. Lo irónica que podía ser la vida algunas veces, ¿verdad?

Sakura miró confundida al hombre que tenía en frente. No entendía nada, ese hombre que había conocido el día anterior, tan amable, tan bueno, tan caballero, que ni siquiera se atrevió a tocarla… era ahora el monstruo que estaba pegándole, humillándola y regocijándose con su pena.

Syaoran se sentía morir. Esa mujer, con la que soñaba despierto, que no le dejaba admirar a otras mujeres pues su belleza era incomparable con otras criaturas del planeta, cuyo rostro imaginaba en las mujeres que poseía cada noche, esa mujer que se había robado su corazón, era tan hermosa y tan inocente… era la hija de su peor enemigo. Él había jurado acabar con Clow y con toda su descendencia. Sintió que un nudo se atoraba en medio de su garganta.  
Había destrozado su suave piel golpeándola.  
Syaoran miró su mano con asco, sentía que se le quemaba en carne viva por el daño que acababa de hacerle a esa mujer, a su ninfa.  
Tiró de su cabello como signo de frustración y tomó una de las suaves manos de Sakura, quien aún seguía anonada.

- Te llevaré a mi castillo. –Dijo Syaoran tranquilamente subiendo a la chica en su caballo dejando a todos sin entender nada.

El viaje de ida hacia el reino del Norte, para Sakura fue terrible. Tenía la cabeza confundida. No había podido sacarse a ese hombre de la cabeza en toda la noche y ahora… ahora lo odiaba con toda su alma, era un ser despreciable.

Y Syaoran no podía decirse que estaba mejor. Se sentía morir. Deseaba a esa mujer como a ninguna otra y era la hija de su peor enemigo, al cual había jurado matar.

Después de un día de viaje a caballo, Syaoran y su ejército regresaron a su reino, victoriosos. Fueron aclamados por todo el reino, y recibidos personalmente por la madre y la abuela de Syaoran quienes hablaban disimuladamente entre la multitud y vitoreo del pueblo.

- Así que esta es la jovencita. –Dijo Ieran a la anciana mirando fijamente a la chica que venía dormida entre los brazos de Syaoran sobre el caballo.

- Si, es ella. – Respondió la anciana. - Es la verdadera heredera del reino de Li y del reino de Clow.

Cuando pudo dejar al barullo del pueblo atrás e ingresar al palacio, Syaoran bajó a Sakura del caballo delicadamente, intentando no sobresaltarla al despertar.  
Ella parecía confundida, miraba todo lo que la rodeaba con temor. Al sentir una de las manos de Syaoran sobre su hombro se soltó como si le quemara. Lo miró fijamente.

- Preparen un cuarto para ella. – Ordenó el joven príncipe. - No dormirá en la mazmorra.

- Si señor. - Respondió el hombre a quien Syaoran le había dado la orden.

- ¿Por qué no puedo dormir en la mazmorra como las demás? – Preguntó Sakura con el mentón en alto.

¿Eso quieres? – Preguntó Syaoran frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Me da igual. – Respondió con su dulce voz mirando tristemente hacia el suelo. – De todos modos usted me quitará la libertad, ¿Qué sentido tiene?

- Veo que tienes las ideas bastante claras princesita. – Respondió Syaoran sintiéndose herido en su orgullo. - Si ese es tu deseo iras a dormir a las mazmorras. ¡¡Llévensela!!

Inmediatamente llegaron dos hombres quienes tomaron a Sakura de los brazos y la llevaron a la mazmorra del palacio.

Syaoran subió furioso a su habitación y rompió un jarrón contra la pared. Su genio nunca había sido muy fácil de tratar que digamos, y en ese momento se encontraba abatido y furioso.

- Oye, oye. ¿Por qué estas tan furioso?

- ¿Porque demonios no la mataste? – Preguntó Syaoran entre dientes, apretando sus puños.

- No puedo matar a una persona como ella, era la inocencia en vida Syaoran.- Explicó Eriol. – Mira que he asesinado mujeres en mi vida, pero no pude hacerlo.

- Lo se, y peor me pone el no poder hacer nada por remediar lo que le hice, ni por remediar quien es. –Dijo Syaoran apretando los puños. – Si tan solo no tuvieras el corazón tan blando…

- No quieras cargar a otros con tu culpa primo. – Respondió Eriol mirándolo con calma en sus ojos azules. – Es ella… ¿verdad?

- ¿Quién?

- La chica de la que te enamoraste. –Dijo Eriol.

- No me enamore de esa chica. Es una maldita bastarda, hija de mi peor enemigo.

- Aún así la amas, no es solo deseo lo que sientes por ella. Lo puedo ver cuando la miras. Tus ojos brillan intensamente. – Dijo Eriol. – Aunque no la ames, sientes algo especial… esa es la chica que viste los otros días en el bosque… lo sabía, por eso no la maté…

Los ojos del emperador se abrieron por la sorpresa y miró fijamente a su primo antes de preguntarle como lo sabía.

- Los vi ayer en el bosque… te seguí porque no confiaba en tu estado… y no creí que fuera seguro que viajaras solo.

- Basta Eriol, quiero sacarme la imagen de esa chica de la cabeza. A partir de mañana quiero que trabaje como cualquier otra esclava.

- Si esos son tus deseos, sabes que serán cumplidos Syaoran.

Mientras tanto, en las mazmorras, Sakura lloraba a mas no poder pensando en la muerte de su hermano y en la desaparición de su madre, en el ataque contra su reino y la muerte de todas esas personas por causa del egoísmo de algunos…. Pero peor era pensar en ese hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar que era peor que el demonio en persona.  
Unos leves pasos se escucharon y las rejas de su celda se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a una joven de largos cabellos negros, quien se tapó la boca con las manos y se acercó corriendo hacia donde la joven princesa se encontraba.

- No llores, eres muy bonita como para estar así. –Dijo la joven de ojos amatista intentando consolar a la chica.

- No puedo evitarlo, mi vida no tiene mas sentido, soy tan desdichada.

- Si lo tiene Sakura.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Preguntó Sakura secándose los ojos rápidamente con la mano y mirando fijamente a la chica que tenía a su lado.

- ¿Es que acaso ya no me recuerdas? – Preguntó la joven sonriendo. Sakura frunció el entrecejo e intentó secarse los ojos para mirar bien a la muchacha que tenía enfrente. Llevó sus manos a su boca por la sorpresa.

- To… ¿Tomoyo?

- La misma... – Respondió la muchacha sonriendo.

- ¡¡No lo puedo creer!! Creí que te habían matado en el ataque a tu reino… aquella vez que…

- No Sakura. – Respondió Tomoyo. - Por suerte el joven Li me recogió y vivo aquí desde entonces. – La abrazó.

- ¿Le estas agradecida a este monstruo? –Preguntó incrédula Sakura.

- Si le estoy. Tú más que nadie sabes lo desgraciada que era mi vida, y Lord Syaoran me trajo como esclava y me trata muy bien. Solo tienes que cumplir al pie de la letra sus órdenes.

- No me interesa cumplir con sus órdenes…

- Mañana cambiarás de opinión, ahora duerme Sakura, mañana te espera un agrio día.

Sakura se recostó entre los brazos de Tomoyo, quien le tarareaba una canción con su dulce voz, hasta que se entregó a los brazos de morfeo.  
Tomoyo miró a Sakura con ternura mientras dormía. Había extrañado mucho a su prima desde la última vez que la había visto, hace dos años, el día que Syaoran Li atacó a su pueblo, y vaya que estaba agradecida, ya que sus padres tenían pensado casarla a la fuerza con un hombre muchísimo mayor.  
Ella sabía lo que le esperaba a Sakura. No era que fuera tan malo, pero su prima era una verdadera testaruda, y la amatista conocía perfectamente el carácter de su amo. No le sería fácil lidiar con él… al menos que… ocurriera un hecho que los uniera a los dos para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas alumbraron los tibios rayos del sol el palacio de piedras blancas, Syaoran se levantó para recibir su desayuno.  
Siempre solía tomar un té a la mañana, no era de comer mucho a esa hora. Se puso uno de sus trajes y bajó al gran comedor.  
La enorme mesa estaba vacía, ni su abuela ni su madre se habían levantado aún, y Syaoran gritó para que se le sea servido el desayuno.

En ese momento entró Sakura vestida con un vestido remendado, el cual había intentado arreglar Tomoyo, con una charola la cual tenía en desayuno de Syaoran.  
Él clavó sus ojos en ella, quien se sonrojó levemente por la pena de verse envuelta en semejantes trapos.

- Podrías haberte ahorrado esto. –Dijo Syaoran mirándola con lástima.

- No necesito tu lástima y si piensa que no estoy apta para hacer este tipo de deberes está muy equivocado.- Syaoran apretó los dientes y golpeó con fuerza la mesa. No toleraba que lo desafiaran de esa manera, él era el rey, él ponía las normas, él mandaba.

- Eso lo vamos a ver querida, eso lo vamos a ver. Por ahora está bien el desayuno, pero quiero que además limpies el piso de todas las habitaciones del castillo.

- ¡¿Todas?!–Gritó la joven horrorizada.

- Si, todas. Y a la noche serás la encargada de la cena.

- Está bien. – Respondió Sakura desafiándolo.

- A partir de hoy te dirigirás a mi como tu señor. –Dijo Syaoran no aceptando como una mujer podía ser tan testaruda.

- Eso si yo lo quiero. – Dijo la joven levantando osadamente la mirada.

- No, no, no querida mía, es como yo quiero, al menos que tengas ganas de... recibir unos azotes. - Los ojos de Syaoran brillaron al ver la cara atemorizada de Sakura, había ganado la batalla... pero no la guerra.

- Si... s...señor... - Siseó Sakura entre dientes.

- Te acostumbrarás querida. –Dijo Syaoran parándose de golpe y tomando a la castaña del brazo.

- Me hace daño. –Se quejó Sakura

- Esto no es nada, comparado con lo que puedo llegar a hacerte, así que mejor, obedéceme. –Dijo Syaoran mirándola duramente y luego soltarla con brusquedad. – Un par de azotes no te vendrían mal para aprender un poco de respeto y disciplina. – Le dijo amenazadoramente. Sonrió soberbiamente al verla rechinar los dientes y girar con toda la elegancia y altura que le era posible.

Sakura salió de la habitación de prisa y se puso a limpiar el piso de todas las habitaciones del castillo, tal cual él le había pedido.

Él rió para sus adentros. Jamás en la vida podría azotar a esa mujer.  
Syaoran volvió a sentarse y tomó un sorbo de su té escupiéndolo al acto.

- ¡Maldita chiquilla! ¡¡Le puso sal al té!! – Gritó completamente frustrado. - Definitivamente está loca. ¡Loca!

Al anochecer, Sakura estaba agotada, realmente se había lucido limpiando todas las habitaciones solo para callar a Syaoran. Realmente lo había hecho muy bien como para ser su primera vez, pero estaba molida.

- Muy bien princesita, me has sorprendido. –Dijo burlonamente Syaoran aplaudiendo lentamente apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la habitación que Sakura estaba limpiando.

- Ahora mismo voy a preparar la cena. –Dijo Sakura secándose el sudor de la frente.

- No, no quiero que la prepares tú. Tengo otra tarea para ti.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y cuál es?

- Quiero un baño. –Dijo Syaoran.

- ¡¡ ¿Que?!! –Gritó Sakura sonrojándose

- Eso es normal en toda esclava querida y realmente estoy sucio. –Dijo Syaoran.

- Como quiera... – Respondió Sakura levemente sonrojada mirando hacia un costado con la cabeza en alto.

- Entonces, prepara el agua para el baño, que no esté muy caliente ni muy fría, la quiero tibia y con poca espuma.

Sakura asintió de malas ganas y se dirigió al baño donde le daría un baño a su "amo".  
Syaoran subió unos minutos después. Se quitó la ropa en frente de Sakura quien desvió la mirada y se sonrojo como un tomate.

- ¡Princesa! No se ponga así, cualquiera diría que nunca vio a un hombre desnudo. –Dijo Syaoran divertido.

- Pues yo no… ¡Que diablos le importa!- Gritó Sakura nerviosa.

- Bueno, bueno, basta de charla. Quiero mi baño. –Dijo Syaoran entrando en la bañera.

Pero apenas se metió, confiado, en la bañera, Syaoran se levantó gritando, porque el agua… estaba hirviendo.

- ¡¡ESTÁ MUY CALIENTE!! – Gritó.

- No es mi culpa, a mi me gusta así el baño. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Pero no a mí! Primero la sal en el té, ahora el agua hirviendo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me deshaga de ti solo porque me cansas? – Preguntó Syaoran acercándose completamente desnudo a ella. – Pues estas muy equivocada querida. Hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas, tú me perteneces y por nada del mundo te dejaré en libertad.

- Podrías ahorrártelo mandándome a la horca, ¿no le parece? – Desafió Sakura.

- No es un digno final para una princesa, se supone que debería decapitarte... de rodillas – Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa torcida. – De todos modos ni con la muerte te vas a salvar de servirme.

Sakura permaneció en silencio y se obligó a si misma a no mirar al hombre que le había hablado de aquel modo. Se quedo inmóvil ante el cuerpo del joven. Realmente estaba bien trabajado. Era inevitable no mirarlo, era un adonis en carne y hueso… lástima su mal carácter.

- No me mires todo el día, quiero un baño. – Se quejó Syaoran.

- ¡Aash! De acuerdo. – Dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura tiró un poco de agua fría para que no estuviera tan caliente el agua. Cuando estuvo a temperatura ideal, Syaoran se metió y ella tomó una esponja la cual sumergió en el agua para luego pasarla por el pecho del joven.

- Tu si que te la complicas, eres la única esclava que me baña teniendo la ropa puesta... –Dijo Syaoran mirándola lascivamente.

- ¿Que pretende? ¿Qué me la quite? – Preguntó incrédula la muchacha.

- Te sería más fácil. Pero si no quieres…

- ¡Claro que no quiero!

Sakura se quedó como media hora enjabonando el pecho del joven. Syaoran quería reír ante el rostro abochornado de Sakura, quien no se atrevía a pasar la esponja por otro lado.

- Oye, esa no es la única parte de mi cuerpo por si no sabes. – Se quejó el príncipe.

- Ya lo se. –Dijo Sakura sonrojada, ya bastante le costaba lavar el pecho del joven.

Syaoran tomó la mano de Sakura y comenzó a llevarla hacia abajo, trazando un tortuoso camino del pecho hacia su entrepierna. En ningún momento él dejó de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

- E… eto…

- No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte nada, eso tiene q limpiarse también querida. – Ronroneó instintivamente.

Sakura se sonrojó al extremo. Pero a Syaoran le pasó algo que él pensaba poder controlar, su miembro masculino, al sentir la esponja rozar su piel, comenzó a adquirir tamaño. Pero lo bueno fue que Sakura, por su inexperiencia, no se dió cuenta.  
Syaoran se sonrojó de golpe.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó Sakura confundida.

- No… no, nada. – Tartamudeó Syaoran.- Deja que de esta parte me encargo yo. Tú eres capaz de arrancármelo o anda a saber que cosas –Mintió Syaoran que estaba sonrojado como un rabanito.

Sakura terminó de lavar las piernas del ambarino con una suavidad extrema. Cuando estaba limpiando su abdomen, noto una lastimadura en el costado izquierdo del joven.

- ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó la muchacha.

- ¿Como dijiste?

- Lo siento… ¿que le pasó?

- Una espada. – Respondió Syaoran. – Por la batalla de ayer…

- Deja que te cure… - Dijo Sakura rozando con sus dedos la lastimadura.

- ¿Tú? – Preguntó irónico. - Si por ti fuera me la abrirías mas con una daga…

- No seas chiquilín. Deja que te cure, mi madre me enseño a curar heridas de ese tipo.

Syaoran salió de la bañera y Sakura fue a buscar unas hierbas y un vendaje.

- ¿Por qué me curas? –Preguntó el ambarino mirando extrañado a Sakura, quien le ponía esas cosas raras con sumo cuidado.

- Si no quieres… que se te infecte y muérete de dolor. – Respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero con lo mal que te he tratado… deberías odiarme.

- No lo dude que lo hago. Destruyó mi pueblo, mi familia, todo. –Dijo Sakura.

- Ustedes mataron a mi tío, que era como un padre para mí. – Respondió Syaoran.

- Lo siento… yo siempre me opuse a la guerra, pero mi padrastro…

- ¿Padrastro?

- ¿Eh? No, no. Olvide lo que le dije. –Dijo Sakura sonrojándose.

- No, como tu amo, te ordeno que me lo digas.

- Es un secreto que llevo guardado desde que nací. – Respondió Sakura.

- A mi me lo dirás.

- Si me exige que se lo diga le mentiré y prefiero guardar el secreto antes de mentir. –Dijo Sakura

- Mph, De acuerdo… - Se resignó Syaoran entendiendo que no se lo contaría ni aunque la metiera en una olla con aceite hirviendo.

Sakura terminó de hacer esas cosas raras, según Syaoran, en su herida y se las cubrió con el vendaje.

- La próxima vez que luches, ten mas cuidado. –Dijo Sakura levantándose.

- Sakura… ¿quieres cenar con migo?

- ¿Qué? En… ¿en la mesa real? – Preguntó Sakura mirándolo como si estuviera completamente loco de remate.

- Si, en la mesa real. No me gusta del todo cenar solo. - Confesó Syaoran agachando por un segundo la mirada. - Así que cenarás conmigo.

- Si así usted lo quiere… señor. - Respondió Sakura entre dientes.

- Vaya, me has dicho señor. –Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa altanera.

Sakura no se había dado cuenta de la hermosa sonrisa que él tenía, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara de golpe y se diera vuelta simulando hacer otra cosa.

- No se acostumbre de todos modos. – Dijo Sakura como palabra final.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación majestuosamente.  
Sakura dejó a Syaoran solo mirándola desde lejos, contemplando su belleza y sintiendo aún el calor de sus manos sobre su piel. Se volvió a vestir y salió del baño.  
Cuando bajó, en el vestíbulo, se encontró con Eriol, quién tenía un gesto pensativo, y sus místicos ojos azules miraron a Syaoran con pesar.  
Cuando el castaño bajó las majestuosas escaleras de mármol, Eriol se acercó a paso lento, y suspiró antes de decidirse a hablar.

- Te estaba buscando. –Dijo Eriol.

- Dime… - Respondió Syaoran alzando una ceja.

- Te tengo malas noticias, pero no creo que te afecten.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó.

- Tu padre, ha muerto.

- Que en paz descanse. – Respondió Syaoran cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Y mi abuela y mi madre?

- Se encuentran en al lado del cuerpo, Ieran no ha derramado ni una sola lágrima...- Respondió Eriol.

- No me extraña. - Respondió Syaoran con un largo suspiro. - No iré al funeral... si era eso lo que venías a preguntarme.

- No. - Respondió Eriol tajante. - Ya sabía de anticipo tu respuesta. Narya también la suponía, la pobre estaba destrozada por la pérdida de Hien.

- Me extraña que no hubiera visto mi respuesta con su extraño don y las cartas... pobre Narya, mi padre era su hijo predilecto.

- No, ni se fijó, la dedujo, al igual que tu madre, pero ella quería que fueras al funeral, Narya la convenció para que no te obligara.

- De todos modos ella no podría obligarme, la voluntad de mi madre no es algo que lleve muy en cuenta, al único que obedecía era a mi tío Zagatho.

- Lo se Syaoran pero... ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? - Preguntó Eriol apoyando una mano en el hombro de su primo. - Digo, la muerte de tu padre...

- Que asumiré el cargo total como Rey. –Dijo Syaoran haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

- Si, y que debes buscar a una mujer digna de ti para tener hijos y así tener un heredero.

- Lo se, lo se. No hace falta que me lo digas. Ahora si me lo permites, tengo que irme, estoy llegando tarde a una cena.

- Eso si que es nuevo. ¿Desde cuando Syaoran Li se apresura por ir a cenar? –Preguntó chistoso Eriol.

- Desde que tengo una cena con Sakura.

- Así que cenarás con Sakura. ¿Ya ha sucumbido ante tus encantos? –Preguntó Eriol

- No, aún no. Eso es lo que mas me gusta de ella, que sea tan orgullosa, que tenga ese carácter, que me desafíe. –Dijo Syaoran

- Entonces… ¿podría decir que estas enamorado?

- Eso jamás Eriol. Seguro que es que es la primera mujer que se me resiste, nada mas, cuando la tenga en mis brazos saciaré mi deseo y me cansaré, como pasa con todo.

- No estés tan seguro primo.

Eriol salió del paso de Syaoran sin decir nada mas, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, ya que como siempre, Syaoran iba a protestar.  
Decidió no ir a buscar a Eriol, no iría a desatar una discusión de horas y horas sobre una idiotez como aquella, así que caminó hacia el comedor.  
Él vestía su mejor traje, solo para cenar con Sakura, o como él la llamaba "su esclava".  
Al llegar al gran comedor, notó que estaba todo mas alumbrado que de costumbre e incluso mas reluciente, como si alguien le hubiera sacado brillo hasta a las altas y suntuosas paredes de mármol.  
Vió a Sakura acomodando los utencillos para la cena, sonrió para si mismo.  
Dios había sido cruel al crear tan bella criatura y ponerla del bando enemigo.

- Veo que te pusiste uno de los vestidos que te compré. –Dijo Syaoran satisfecho ante la visión que tenía enfrente. Sakura, al verse sorprendida, pareció no entender lo que Syaoran le dijo, pero luego de unos segundos, cayó en cuenta.

- No sabía… no sabía que había sido usted el que los compró. – Confesó Sakura.

Lo se, le pedí a Tomoyo que no te dijeran de su procedencia, sabía que si no era así los rechazarías – Sakura iba a protestar, pero él no le dejo. – No te pediré nada a cambio por los vestidos. Una princesa debe lucir… como una princesa.

- ¿Debo agradecerle? – Preguntó Sakura alzando una ceja. Syaoran no respondió, ignoró por completo su pregunta.

- Siéntate. – Ordenó señalándole una silla.

- Muchas gracias por invitarme a cenar con usted. Me dijeron…

- Que en toda la historia de la familia real ninguna sirvienta se sentó en la mesa real con el emperador. – Completó Syaoran por ella.

- Exacto. – Respondió Sakura. – Ahora… yo quisiera saber… ¿Qué es lo que se propone invitándome a comer? Es decir... yo no debí de haber aceptado una invitación de su persona, pero me sonó mas a una orden que a una petición, ¿verdad?

- Sólo come. – Respondió agarrando uno de los panes que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

Syaoran palmeó con sus manos y enseguida una de las sirvientas llegó con una bandeja con cerdo ahumado, distintos platos, carne al horno, papas al horno y más.

- Espero que la cena sea de tu agrado. –Dijo Syaoran mirando fijamente a Sakura.

- No creo que sea normal que una esclava tenga tantos privilegios. – Sakura miró con duda a Syaoran. - ¿O si?

- ¿Tan difícil es pedirte que solo comas? – Preguntó Syaoran poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Mientras ambos comían, la muchacha que había servido los platos miraba fijamente a ambos, sobre todo a Sakura. Tenía los dientes apretados y fulminaba a Sakura con la mirada.

- Kizu retírate, tu presencia me estorba. –Dijo Syaoran cortantemente.

- Si señor. – Respondió Kizu haciendo estremecer a Sakura por su mirada envenenada.

Sakura y Syaoran tuvieron su cena en completo silencio hasta que ambos finalizaron.

- Sakura, ¿quieres dar un paseo? ¿O estás demasiado agotada para la tarea? –Preguntó el joven limpiándose las manos con una de las servilletas.

- Si no le molesta, preferiría ir a la mazmorra a descansar, hoy he terminado agotada. – Respondió la chica con un resoplido.

- Sakura… no tienes porque dormir en la mazmorra… yo no soy de ofrecer lo mismo dos veces, pero esta vez te lo vuelvo a ofrecer. Puedes tener una habitación en el mismo piso que la mía.

- Yo preferiría dormir con los demás esclavos, además me llevo bien con todos. Encontré a mi prima que creía muerta ahí dentro. Pero… ¿Por qué me ofrece tantas comodidades?

- Porque yo quiero. –Contestó el ambarino.- Y lo que yo quiero son órdenes.

- Perdone el contradecirlo, pero prefiero dormir en la mazmorra.

- Como quieras.

Syaoran se retiró del comedor sin decir ni una palabra, hacia su habitación, dejando a Sakura totalmente pasmada ante la reacción de él. ¿Podía ser alguien tan autoritario?  
Suspiró. Si ese era su segundo día en ese palacio, no quería imaginar como sería después... una tortura, una sado y dulce tortura.  
Si, ella pensaba que debía de tener algo de masoquista dentro de ella, sino no dejaría que Syaoran Li, por mas rey o dueño de ella que sea, doblegara su voluntad.  
Pero a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, aún no podía quitarse de su mente aquel día que lo vió en el lago, y muy en el fondo, le estaba agradecida por sacarla de aquel palacio, sobre todo, de sacarla de las garras de Clow.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la mazmorra, sin notar que unos ojos furiosos la observaban desde el pasillo que daba a la cocina.

* * *

**¡Hola gente linda!**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo brindado en el primer capítulo. Sinceramente, al ser esta una reedición de mi antiguo fic, pensé que sería leído mucho menos, pero veo que no es así, así que gracias. **

**Por otro lado, ¿que les pareció el capítulo? ¿les va gustando la historia?  
Los que leyeron la versión original, la cual he eliminado de la página porque no permite la publicación de un fic dos veces, ¿están conformes con la reedición? ¿o les gustaba mas la versión anterior? **

**En mi opinión personal, es mejor esta, ya que cuando escribí la anterior era muy novata y me faltaban muchos detalles, era demasiado básico. (Los que opinen que esta versión es básica, no se que hubieran pensado de la anterior xD)**

**Pero bueno, estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por mejorar. **

**Ahora, hay un par de cuestiones que se irán resolviendo con el tiempo... creo que la de la relación entre Clow y Sakura ya está resuelta, en el primer capítulo explica que él estaba interesado en ella... cuando Clow reaparezca lo van a odiar xD Pobre Clow u.u **

**Después, la relación entre Syaoran y Hien... bueno, eso se verá después, pero como ven, él ni se ha inmutado por la muerte de su padre porque no lo sentía como tal... y Ieran tampoco ha derramado ni una lágrima... (a diferencia de lo que pasó con la muerte de Zagatho) Ahí les largué una pista, no es difícil de deducir :p **

**Bueno, espero sus comentarios, críticas, consejos, etc, etc, cualquier cosa que opinen ustedes, que son los que leen, me interesa, y mucho. **

**Saludos y buen fin de semana.**

**Julieta. **

**Avances del siguiente capítulo. **

- Ahora va el segundo, ahórrate las lágrimas para cuando no puedas acostarte en la cama por dos meses por las heridas en tu espalda.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – Gritó una potente voz, más bien, encolerizada voz acompañada de un encolerizado Syaoran. - ¿Qué son estos gritos en medio de la noche Kizu?

- Esta chiquilla, se excedió con migo. – Respondió la esclava con una sonrisa esperando la aprobación de Syaoran.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? –Preguntó el joven rey intentando iluminar con una antorcha que estaba en la pared del pasillo de la mazmorra el rostro de la joven atada a la pared.

- Sa… ¿Sakura? –Preguntó Syaoran al borde del colapso mental. – ¡mujer imbécil! –Gritó Syaoran golpeando la rocosa pared con los nudillos.

- Yo sabía que me daría su aprobación señor. –Dijo Kizu orgullosa de si misma.


	3. Cambio de planes

**Summary**

_**La princesa Sakura no tenía en sus planes caer bajo el dominio de Syaoran Li, su peor enemigo. Mucho menos enamorarse de él. Pero sobre el corazón, la razón no manda, sus destinos se cruzaron y desde ese momento no pudieron alejarse el uno del otro.  
Una historia de pasiones ocultas detrás de las puertas del castillo real, cubiertas con mentiras y traiciones. La suerte está hechada y Sakura y Syaoran no podrán evitar enamorarse profundamente el uno del otro. S&S**_

* * *

**Capítulo III  
**

**"Cambio de planes"**

Sakura llegó a la puerta de la mazmorra. Iba a entrar a su celda, pero enseguida se percató de que una mujer la estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados, apoyada contra la pared, mirándola firmemente.

- Te estaba esperando chiquilla. –Dijo

- ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó Sakura algo nerviosa. Esa mujer no le daba buena espina.

- Me gustaría saber… que puede llegar a tener una niña como tú. – Murmuró la mujer mas para si misma que para Sakura.

- ¿De que estás hablando?

- De que apenas llegas con tu aire de mosquita muerta y princesita desamparada e inmediatamente te metes en la cama del rey. ¡Ramera! –Dijo la muchacha agarrando a Sakura de los brazos.

- ¡¿Que?! – Exclamó Sakura sorprendida.

- Me enteré que hoy fuiste tú la que le dio el baño, siempre me lo pide a mí, y para peor… te invita con él a cenar en la mesa real, cosa que nunca hizo con migo a pesar de las noches que hemos pasado juntos. –Dijo la mujer sonriendo de costado.

- ¿Disculpa? El me obligo a bañarlo y a cenar con el. – Respondió Sakura mirándola sin entender.

- No te hagas la mosquita muerta. –Dijo la mujer perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

- Esa es la verdad, y si estás resentida, háblalo mejor con él. – Respondió Sakura.

La mujer perdió la paciencia y le pegó una bofetada a Sakura dejándole los cinco dedos marcados. Sakura gimió de dolor y se tocó la mejilla donde esa chica le había pegado.

- Yo soy la que manda entre todas las esclavitas querida. Así que aquí no me vengas con aire de reina porque ahora eres una como todas nosotras. Además yo soy la amante preferida de mi señor. –Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Pero por mi quédate con tu señor, ¡no me importa! – Gritó Sakura acariciándose la mejilla donde la esclava le había pegado.

La esclava de cabellos negros se enfureció y tomó fuertemente a Sakura de la muñeca. La llevó casi a rastras por el frío piso de piedra hacia una habitación contigua en uno de los pasillos de la gran mazmorra.

- Ahora, por descarada, tendrás tu merecido castigo.

- ¿Castigo? – Preguntó Sakura asustándose un poco.

- Diez latigazos en la espalda. – Dijo la mujer sonriendo. – El amo Syaoran me deja castigar a las creiditas como tu que me desafían.

- No por favor. – Dijo Sakura retrocediendo dos pasos.

- Tu bonita espalda de princesa quedara marcada de por vida.

- Te lo suplico, por favor… no lo hagas…

La mujer llevó a Sakura de los pelos por la oscura habitación y la ató contra la pared.

Syaoran entró en su habitación y luego en el baño, donde horas antes había estado con Sakura.  
"_Es hermosa, no puedo dejar de pensar en ell__a… perturba todo el día mis pensamientos… y no quiero. Me hace sentir cosas que nunca antes sentí con otra mujer… tan solo con sentir su piel junto a la mía, un solo rose y yo siento mi corazón latir a mil por hora. Tiene una personalidad tan fuerte que me abruma, es capaz de llevarme la contra, y ese orgullo que la caracteriza es tan fuerte cuan su odio hacia a mi, y si con esa intensidad odia, podría ser diez veces mas intensa amando…"_

Miró con detención el baño, aún podía sentir el aroma de Sakura flotando en el aire. La tina continuaba mojada; sintió como si de fuego en su piel se tratase el tortuoso recorrido que habían hecho sus manos por su abdomen, hacia más debajo del fin de su estómago, tragó en seco e intentó borrar esa imagen de su cabeza, pero le era imposible, deseaba mucho a esa mujer.  
Abrió el grifo y juntó agua fría en sus manos para despabilarse, en eso, tras el reflejo del gran espejo, un brillo en el suelo cerca de la tina captó su atención; se acercó y notó que era una fina cadena con un crucifijo de oro, lo cual probablemente fuera de Sakura ya que nadie, además de él y ella, había estado en esa habitación. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo contempló bien, era un exquisito y fino trabajo, tenía una pequeña gema en el centro de la cruz, la cual era de oro trabajado. Decidió llevársela, no hacía mucho que habían terminado de cenar, por lo cual era poco probable que estuviera dormida.

El camino hacia la mazmorra, estaba iluminado con antorchas, por lo cual no se le había dificultado llegar. Era la primera vez que bajaría hacia allí sin el objetivo de presenciar la ejecución de algún esclavo, o el castigo de alguno de ellos; pero al bajar la escalera que daba hacia el pasillo principal de la mazmorra, se encontró con que estaba totalmente oscuro, sólo la vela que él llevaba iluminaba el camino.

Sólo escuchaba el ruido de sus pasos al caminar en el frío y húmedo piso de piedra, de vez en cuando algún que otro goteo. Sinceramente no tenía ni idea de donde dormiría Sakura, pero definitivamente debía sacarla de allí, podría enfermar… se frenó de golpe y sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza, no podía estar preocupado por la salud de una prisionera, eso no era normal.  
De repente, el tenebroso silencio de la mazmorra, fue roto por un grito aterrador que le erizó los pelos de la nuca. Se detuvo en seco, ¿quién podría ser castigado a esta hora de la noche?

Tomoyo se asomó en una de las puertas, ya que el grito había interrumpido su sueño y notó que Sakura no estaba en la cama de al lado, por lo cual supuso que en una de esas podría de estar compartiendo el lecho con el rey. Pero cual sorpresa se llevó al ver al mismísimo Syaoran Li caminando con una vela por los oscuros pasillos subterráneos.

- Señor. – dijo Tomoyo para captar la atención del rey. Syaoran se giró sobre sus talones para ver a la joven que lo llamaba.

- ¿Está Sakura contigo?

- No señor, ella cenó con usted y no ha regresado a la cama. – Syaoran cambió su semblante por uno de preocupación.

- La he dejado hace un largo rato ya, he venido a devolverle esto, que creo le pertenece a ella. – Explicó mostrándole la cadena que sostenía con su mano.

- Si, es de ella…

Se escuchó otro grito aterrador, que hizo sobresaltar a ambos. Tomoyo miró con horror hacia el cuarto de tortura, Syaoran siguió su mirada hacia la añejada puerta de madera.

- Es extraño que usted haya ordenado un castigo a esta hora de la noche Lord Syaoran.

- No he dado ninguna orden. – Respondió apretando los puños, sintió el corazón en un puño, por alguna u otra razón tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

Syaoran le hizo una seña a Tomoyo para que lo siguiera. A medida que iban caminando, notaron que varios de los esclavos se habían asomado a las puertas de donde dormían para ver que sucedía.

- Por favor… no otra vez… – Suplicó Sakura en un susurro, su rostro estaba bañando en lágrimas. Kizu sonrió desquiciadamente.

- ¿Solo eso aguantas querida? – Se burló, y azotó nuevamente el látigo de cuero que dio contra la espalda de Sakura.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritó de manera desgarrante al sentir como su piel se abría ante el corte del cuero y, de la herida que estaba en carne viva, caía sangre tibia que chorreaba por su espalda.

Syaoran, junto con Tomoyo, entraron precipitadamente en el cuarto de torturas. Ella se puso detrás de él, quién le indicó con su brazo que se apartara.

- Ahora va el segundo, ahórrate las lágrimas para cuando no puedas acostarte en la cama por dos meses por las heridas en tu espalda.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – Gritó una potente voz, más bien, encolerizada voz acompañada de un encolerizado Syaoran. - ¿Qué son estos gritos en medio de la noche Kizu?

- Esta chiquilla, se excedió con migo. – Respondió la esclava con una sonrisa esperando la aprobación de Syaoran.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? –Preguntó el joven rey intentando iluminar con una antorcha que estaba en la pared del pasillo de la mazmorra el rostro de la joven atada a la pared.

- Sa… ¿Sakura? –Preguntó Syaoran al borde del colapso mental. – ¡mujer imbécil! –Gritó Syaoran golpeando la rocosa pared con los nudillos.

- Yo sabía que me daría su aprobación señor. –Dijo Kizu orgullosa de si misma.

- ¡Te lo estoy diciendo a ti estúpida! – Gritó Syaoran. Tomoyo se tapó las manos del susto al ver la espalda de Sakura desgarrada. - ¡Por esto recibirás cuarenta latigazos en la espalda y será Sakura quien te los dará!– Gritó Syaoran encolerizado.

- Se… señor… amo, no estará hablando en serio… –Dijo la mujer empalideciendo. – Ella… ella dijo que usted era un miserable… que era un estúpido rey, que no quiere acostarse mas con usted y que no rinde en la cama y…. ¡Encima que la invitó a cenar! Es una mal agradecida.

- Vete ya si no quieres que te los de ahora, mañana en la mañana te quiero sin remera en esta misma pared. – Dijo Syaoran entre dientes. - ¡Desaparece de mi vista! – Gritó.

- Pero mi señor…

- ¡Vete ya! – Gritó Syaoran fuera de sí.

- Nunca antes se puso así por una esclava. ¿Por qué ahora? – Dijo Kazu resentida.

- No eres NADIE para reclamarme nada. Ahora vete, yo hago con mis esclavos lo que se me da la gana, ¡tu no eres nadie para dar órdenes por mí, mucho menos a agredir a otra persona sin mi consentimiento! Y la próxima vez que hagas algo parecido con una de las muchachas que trabajan aquí, tú recibirás el doble de latigazos y te venderé, o quizás te condene al exilio, ¡ahora vete!

- No señor, por favor…

- ¡Desaparece ya! – Gritó Syaoran realmente encolerizado.

Kizu salió corriendo por el pasillo. Nunca antes había visto a Syaoran tan enojado, tan furioso, y eso la asustaba… aunque más bien, la enfadaba, ya que por ella nunca había reaccionado así…. Y ella si había sufrido maltratos, violaciones, de todo… pero él nunca se preocupó por ella.  
Ahora en el pasillo de la mazmorra solo quedaban Syaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo.  
Rápidamente, Syaoran corrió hacia ella, la desató, con la ayuda de Tomoyo, quién sostenía la antorcha, y cuando cayó al suelo, él la atajó y la abrazó con sus fuertes brazos.

- Sakura, lo siento tanto. – Susurró Syaoran en su oído. – Debí de cuidarte más, no debí permitirte dormir en la mazmorra.

- Syaoran, gracias, muchas gracias- Dijo la chica aferrándose a él con desesperación, sin poder controlar su llanto. - De todos modos, no tendría… no tendría porque cuidar de mi, soy solo una esclava más…

- No, no lo eres, ya mismo pido que te preparen una habitación en mi mismo piso.

- No tienes por que… yo no quiero tu lástima.

- Es una orden. – Respondió seriamente. – Y no es lástima, pero poco me importa lo que opines sobre eso, no dormirás más aquí y punto.

- Escucha lo que el señor dice Sakura, estás muy herida. – Le dijo Tomoyo.

Rápidamente, él le ofreció una mano a Sakura para que se levantara, le pidió que pasara una mano por sus hombros, para ayudarle a caminar, ya que le ardían furiosamente las heridas en su espalda.

- Tomoyo, prepara la habitación que ocupaba mi madre cuando era soltera, y despierta a Eriol, dile que me encuentre allí.

- Si señor.

Tomoyo subió las escaleras rápidamente y cambió las sábanas de la habitación que alguna vez le perteneció a Ieran.  
Luego, fue hacia la habitación de Eriol, dónde, antes de entrar, golpeó suavemente la puerta con los nudillos.

- Joven Eriol. – llamó, pero nadie respondió.

Abrió con suma lentitud la puerta de la habitación, la cual estaba en penumbras, solo alumbrada por la débil y sutil luz de la luna que se reflejaba por las enormes ventanas.  
Se acercó lentamente a la cama, la cual era lo suficientemente grande como para que tres personas cupieran en ella. En el medio, estaba Eriol durmiendo; su cabello negro, caía alborotadamente sobre la blanca almohada, y su respiración era acompasada, dormía muy profundamente.  
Tomoyo se arrodilló en uno de los lados laterales de la cama y contempló el rostro de Eriol totalmente sereno, iluminado por la luz de la luna, lo cual hacía que su blanca piel resplandeciera aún más.  
Con una de sus delicadas manos, acarició los cabellos de Eriol que caían sobre su frente, pero ante ese leve roce, Eriol se incorporó sobresaltado y, en un acto reflejo, tomó fuertemente la mano de Tomoyo tirándola bajo él, sobre la cama.

- ¡Espere joven Eriol! – Exclamó Tomoyo asustada.

- ¿Tomoyo? – Preguntó Eriol aflojando el agarre. - ¡Pude haberte herido! ¿Qué haces en mi habitación a esta hora de la noche?

- Lo siento joven Eriol, el señor Syaoran ha mandado a llamarlo. – Respondió Tomoyo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. – Toqué la puerta, pero no me contestaba.

- Está bien, no te preocupes… fue un acto reflejo, uno nunca sabe cuando será atacado. – Explicó Eriol mirando fijamente los ojos amatistas de Tomoyo, en los cuales se reflejaba la enorme luna llena que se veía desde la ventana. Ella se sonrojó y agachó la mirada tímidamente, Eriol carraspeó para cortar el silencio incómodo que se había formado. – Bueno… ¿y porque Syaoran insiste en verme a estas horas?

- Hubo un problema en la mazmorra hace un momento, entre Sakura y Kizu, y… mejor hable usted con él.

- ¿Kizu? - Preguntó Eriol sin entender.

- Una esclava señor…

Eriol asintió y se levantó de la cama. Seguramente Syaoran estaría con un humor de perros para levantarlo a esa hora de la noche, por lo cual lo mejor sería ir de inmediato, para no fomentar su cólera.

- Espérame en la puerta Tomoyo, me visto y voy contigo.

- La chica asintió y salió por la puerta de la habitación.

Espero unos segundos hasta que Eriol salió peinado y con el traje que había usado el día anterior. Ella lo llevó hacia la habitación donde estaría Sakura y se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta antes de tocar.  
Syaoran les indicó que pasaran, por lo cual entraron en la habitación, y Tomoyo hizo una mueca de sufrimiento al ver la espalda de Sakura, quién estaba acostada boca abajo en la cama, abierta en carne viva.

- Ve a preparar ese bálsamo que sabes hacer para las heridas Tomoyo.

- Si señor. – Respondió. Salió de la habitación como un rayo.

- Eriol, quiero que mañana se le aplique un castigo a Kizu, una de las esclavas, a primera hora.

- ¿No pudiste habérmelo dicho mañana? – Preguntó Eriol bostezando.

- No. – Respondió Syaoran fulminándolo con la mirada. – Mañana a primera hora de la mañana, apenas asome el sol. Labra el acta de la sentencia, ya sabes como es mi abuela con respecto a los castigos, quiere que queden todos por escrito y… sé severo Eriol, quiero que apenas le queden fuerzas para respirar.

- Syaoran, es una mujer… no puedes pedirme que la castigue de esa manera.

- ¡Con un demonio Eriol! – Exclamó. Sakura se sobresaltó ante el grito. El joven rey suspiró antes de volver a hablar. – De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo labra el acta, y que sea ahora mismo. Me voy a encargar del castigo de la esclava yo mismo.

- No sueles hacerlo… ni sabes como usar el látigo de la mazmorra. – Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa torcida.

- Bien, tendré que aprender entonces… - Respondió entre dientes.

Eriol se quedó callado con los brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente los cortes abiertos en la espalda de Sakura, que ya se había calmado, y dejado de sollozar.  
Tomoyo llegó unos minutos después con una vasija que contenía un espeso líquido verde. Se lo entregó a Syaoran junto con unas vendas.  
Sakura miró extrañada el contenido de la vasija y frunció la nariz.

- Esto te va a arder… pero te sanará rápidamente, es lo mas efectivo que hay contra este tipo de heridas. –Explicó Syaoran. Ella asintió.

Syaoran tomó una de las vendas y las sumergió en la vasija, una vez que estuvo bien húmeda, la colocó sobre una de las heridas de la espalda de Sakura, quién ante el ardor, apretó con fuerza los puños clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano. Cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Se que duele, pero es el mejor remedio, mañana amanecerás mucho mejor – Explicó Syaoran con una mueca de desagrado, porque él había sentido, alguna que otra vez en la vida, el dolor que Sakura estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Así estuvieron varios minutos, mientras Syaoran le aplicaba el remedio, Sakura se aferraba mas fuerte y se apretaba los dientes para no gritar… cerraba sus ojos para no llorar… luego fue acostumbrándose a ese dolor, a ese ardor… hasta cerrar sus ojos y quedarse completamente dormida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Syaoran la tapó, la miró un rato y le acarició los cabellos, dormía profundamente.  
Le dio la orden a Tomoyo para que se quedara junto a Sakura toda la noche y le indicó a Eriol que dejara asentado sobre el castigo de mañana y que luego se fuera a dormir.  
Él se retiró a su habitación para poder descansar un poco, mañana se levantaría antes del amanecer.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura despertó con los rayos del sol pegándole en la cara. Nunca había dormido tan incómoda en su vida, pero lo bueno era, que la espalda le dolía muy poco, el bálsamo que le había aplicado Syaoran había surtido efecto.  
Contempló bien la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era muy bonita y daba hacia el Este, por dónde salía el sol.  
Aún tenía el vestido desabrochado por la espalda, el cual llevaba la noche anterior, pero su espalda aún estaba muy sensible como para soportar el ardor de la espalda, por lo cual, abrió el placard que tenía enfrente y buscó un vestido que tuviera un escote largo en la espalda. Encontró uno color azul marino y, sin saber si la castigarían por eso, se lo puso.  
Salió al pasillo, se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo piso que dónde se encontraba la habitación de Syaoran; por toda la confusión y el susto de la noche anterior, no entendió bien dónde era que la habían llevado. Caminó hacia la cocina, tal vez podría comer algo de desayuno.

- Buenos días Sakura. – Saludó Tomoyo, quien se encontraba lavando unas verduras.

- Buenos días Tomoyo.

- ¿Vas a desayunar? - Preguntó

- Si.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor… apenas me duele la espalda.

- Mmm El joven Syaoran nunca se comportó con una prisionera como lo hace contigo, definitivamente siente algo por ti. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- No digas tonterías Tomoyo, Syaoran solo siente lastima por mi, además yo nunca me fijaría en un monstruo como él. Todavía no me olvido de muchas cosas. Aunque le tengo que estar agradecida por librarme de mi familia.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Preguntó asombrada Tomoyo.

- Tú sabes como era mi vida en el castillo con Clow. Touya murió el día anterior a que Syaoran arrasara con el castillo. Con él, mi última esperanza se iba al infierno. Clow tarde o temprano terminaría con mi madre y me tendría a mi a la fuerza, aunque pensaba casarme con un tipo de no se donde…

- No puedo creer que Touya esté muerto… - Dijo Tomoyo asombrada. – Tan fuerte y… tan joven, con toda una vida por delante.

- Así es…

- Y si, lo de Clow lo supe desde el primer momento que lo vi entrar al castillo… debe ser molesto que tu propio padrastro te esté acosando…

- Si lo era… créeme. – Respondió Sakura dándole un mordisco a una manzana.

- ¿Syaoran sabe la verdad?

- No

- Deberías decírselo.

- No, no pienso decírselo… te imaginas

En ese momento, unos chillidos comenzaron a oírse a lo lejos, cada vez mas cerca hasta que ambas chicas vieron entrar a Syaoran Li en la cocina, arrastrando de los pelos a la esclava que había atacado a Sakura la noche anterior.

- Espero que eso te haya servido de lección. –Dijo Syaoran arrastrando a Kizu

- Si mi lord. – Respondió con voz baja la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Sakura, ven. Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti. – Dijo Syaoran seriamente mirando a la castaña.

- Si, diga.

- No quiero que seas más esclava. – Sentenció Syaoran.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Sakura abriendo enormemente los ojos.

- En una semana, llegará mi prima del reino de Xio. La condesa Meilig Li. – Explicó.

- Ya veo… ¿y que tengo que ver yo con esto? –Preguntó la joven alzando una ceja.

- Quiero que tú te ocupes de ella, que le enseñes modales, educación, vestimenta, artes… en fin, todo lo que una señorita debe de saber.

- Pero… la condesa debe saber todo eso… es una condesa en fin, ¿no? – Replicó Sakura mirando a Syaoran de reojo. Si era una prima bonita, Syaoran podría poner sus ojos en ella, y eso le hacía sentir una molestia inexplicable para ella.

- No me contradigas, te lo estoy ordenando. – Respondió Syaoran. – Y no, no puedes esperar a que una niña de ocho años tenga idea alguna de sus obligaciones como futura noble.

- ¿Que? – Preguntó asombrada Sakura.

- Si, la Condesa Meiling Li tiene ocho años, esta por cumplir nueve. Sus padres fueron asesinados y la pequeña obtuvo el papel de condesa por su padre. Estará a mi cuidado por un tiempo, pero no veo mejor persona que usted para educarla y enseñarle todo lo que una señorita necesita saber… ¡ah! Y ve a buscar tus pertenencias a la mazmorra, a partir de hoy tu habitación será en la que has despertado esta mañana.

- Si señor. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, y cierto alivio por dentro…. _¿alivio de qué?_

Sakura se retiró con una sonrisa de la cocina y fue a buscar sus cosas a la mazmorra para llevarlas a su nueva habitación.

- ¡Sakura! – Exclamó Tomoyo entrando en la habitación detrás de Sakura. - Me imagino que has visto que el rey Syaoran no es tan… mala persona como lo pintaste en un principio, te ha dado la habitación que ocupaba su madre antes de casarse con Hien Li.

- Lo se Tomoyo, pero aún no le perdono las ofensas… no se las perdono.

- Hay Sakura, Sakura, ese orgullo necio no te llevará a nada, tal vez él quiera reivindicarse por todo lo que ha hecho.

- Tal vez… pero cuesta perdonarlo…

- Cuesta perdonarlo… pero a la vez cuesta dejar de pensar en él, ¿verdad? – Dijo Tomoyo. - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa exactamente con él? Y a mi no me mientas…

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque te conozco y no actúas así con cualquier hombre. Lo que el te hizo no te dolió solamente físicamente, sino internamente también. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿De que estás hablando?

- Por como le hablas, por como hablas de él, por como lo miras…

- ¡Yo no lo miro de ninguna manera especial! – Gritó Sakura sonrojada.

- No, claro que no… - Respondió irónicamente Tomoyo

Sakura suspiró frustrada y guardó sus pocas cosas en una caja. Salió de la habitación, junto con Tomoyo, y cuando estaban por subir la escalera de mármol que daba a la cocina, se encontraron cara a cara con Kizu, quién fulminó a Sakura con la mirada.

- Tú… pronto me vengaré, te lo juro princesita estúpida. – Amenazó Kizu caminando haciendo gestos de dolor por cada paso que daba.

- Ella no te ha hecho nada querida y te aclaro, que ahora ella manda sobre ti, no es más esclava. A partir de la semana que viene será la dama de compañía de la condesa Meiling Li. –Dijo Tomoyo.

Kizu maldijo mirando el techo y luego fulminó a Tomoyo con la mirada. Las dos jovencitas hicieron caso omiso y caminaron hacia el nuevo cuarto de Sakura.  
Cuando llegaron al pasillo de las habitaciones reales, en uno de los pisos mas altos del castillo, se encontraron con Eriol, quien les sonrió antes de dirigirse a ellas.

- Tomoyo. - Llamó

- Si señor. –Contestó Tomoyo agachando la mirada.

- Por favor, ve a preparar mi cuarto. No soporto tener la cama desecha. – Pidió Eriol.

- Si señor. – Tomoyo camino a toda prisa hacia la habitación del joven conde.

El joven siguió con la mirada a Tomoyo hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta. Se apoyó contra la pared y clavó sus profundos ojos azules en la castaña que tenía en frente.

- Parece que las cosas están mejor que ayer. –Dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

- Así es... – Respondió Sakura.

- Mi primo Syaoran ha mandado a castigar a la esclava que te ha agredido. – Dijo. – Estaba bastante preocupado por tu bien estar y tus heridas…

- Lord Syaoran no debe preocuparse por mí. Soy su esclava.

- Él no te ve como tal.

- ¿Que dice? El señor Li me trata como a cualquier esclava, solo tiene compasión por mí porque sabe que alguna vez fui princesa y no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de tareas. Igualmente, aunque me tenga fregando pisos de aquí y allá, y haya aniquilado a personas que yo amaba, le estoy eternamente agradecida por librarme del castigo de vivir con… - Sakura se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas. Se sonrojó al tope.

- ¿Con quien señorita Sakura? –preguntó el joven de ojos azules.

- Con nadie. Ahora con su permiso, quiero ir a preparar la habitación de Syaoran… quiero decir, Lord Syaoran. –Dijo Sakura con una reverencia.

- Si no me lo quiere decir no hay problema. ¡Ah! Por cierto, cualquier cosa que necesites… ven y consúltame, podemos ser buenos amigos. –Dijo Eriol cuando Sakura se dio vuelta para irse.

- De acuerdo… gracias Eriol. –Dijo Sakura deteniéndose para dar la vuelta y sonreírle. – Y a usted debo agradecerle más que a Syaoran por haberme rescatado de ese castillo… y perdonarme la vida – Dijo finalmente mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Eriol miró a Sakura desaparecer detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Syaoran. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas, esa chica le caía bien, era muy dulce y bonita… aunque no tanto como su Tomoyo.  
"_Ahora entiendo porque mi primo la ve de manera diferente. Es una muchacha encantadora, humilde y con un toque de inocencia que la hace única"._

Sakura se encontraba en la habitación de Syaoran haciendo la cama del joven y preparando la ropa del rey que utilizaría por la tarde.  
Tomó un traje negro, muy hermoso con detalles en verde ingles y una capa aterciopelada de un color verde oliva. Instintivamente se llevo la prenda a la cara y olió el perfume que había en ella.  
"_Hasta el aroma de su ropa es perfecto… me recuerda tanto a el ¿Dónde estará? ¿Por qué no viene a hacerme la vida imposible? __… … ¡¡Demonios Sakura!! Mira lo que estas pensando, ¿acaso no tienes cabeza?"_  
Y como si con sus palabras lo hubiera convocado, la puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente. Era Syaoran, quien entró encolerizado a la habitación.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Preguntó fastidiado.

- Lo siento. Solo vine a preparar su habitación. – Respondió la joven agachando la cabeza y auto odiándose por haber extrañado sus gritos. ¿Es que acaso todo había vuelto a ser como al principio?

- ¿Y quién te dijo que lo hicieras? –Preguntó hoscamente. - ¿Acaso no te he dicho que dejaras tus labores como esclava?

- Creí que le agradaría tener su habitación ordenada. –Dijo la joven confundida. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan comprensivo y dulce la noche anterior? Tan caballero… ¿Y ahora la trataba como si nada?

- ¡¡Demonios Sakura!! ¿Por qué eres tan dócil con migo ahora? ¿Dónde quedo tu carácter? –Preguntó el joven. Sakura lo miró confundida. ¿Acaso ese hombre estaba loco? ¿Era masoquista o que? ¿Le gustaba que ella fuera hostil con él?

- Si lo que usted quiere escuchar son solo repudios de parte mía, aquí los tiene. Yo solo intentaba ser amable con la persona que me saco del castillo donde vivía, pero ya veo que no puede ser así. Ahora si tanto lo quiere, ¡¡Por mi vallase al mismo infierno!! – Gritó Sakura dándose la vuelta para ir, pero Syaoran le cerró la puerta de un golpe interfiriendo en su camino.

- Eso era lo que quería escuchar... – Le susurró con una sonrisa torcida.

- Usted está loco, sépalo. – Escupió Sakura haciendo fuerza para pasar.

- No, simplemente estoy arto de los problemas, cansado. Hoy el reino de Rohg nos declaró la guerra por la posesión de tu maldito reino... al parecer Clow está con ellos...

- ¡¿Y que demonios tengo que ver yo con eso?! –Preguntó la joven alzando los hombros.

- Que tú eres la última descendiente de Clow, la que me trae mas dolores de cabeza… pero a la vez, con cuya presencia desaparecen… – Dijo Syaoran suspirando mientras aflojaba la fuerza que ejercía sobre la puerta.

- Eso no es mi problema, ¡ahora déjeme ir! –Gritó Sakura enfurecida por la arrogante actitud de "su amo".

- No. – Determinó. - No es mi voluntad que dejes esta habitación.

Syaoran la miró profundamente, devorándola con los ojos; Sakura se asustó ante esa mirada e intentó apartarse de Syaoran, pero él la atajó del brazo. Sus ojos ardían, eran dos intensas bolas de fuego que la paralizaban. Tan sólo sus ojos la hacían arder.

- Si tan solo… si tan solo supieras cuanto te deseo en este momento. – Confesó el joven apoyando su cuerpo contra el de ella, suspirando contra sus labios haciendo que la princesa se sonrojara.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos mirándolo asustada, eso avivó la pasión de Syaoran quien la besó de golpe dejándola sin poder reaccionar.  
Sakura selló sus labios, sin dejar que el explorara el interior de su boca. ¿Quién se creía?, como pudo, lo alejó de un empujón y lo miró como intentando estudiar sus movimientos y meterse en la mente del ambarino.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? –Preguntó Syaoran anonado. Nunca en la vida se le habían negado.

- Está muy equivocado si usted piensa que todas las mujeres somos iguales, yo no me voy a entregara ningún hombre al menos que sea por amor… o porque yo así lo quiero. – Sentenció Sakura apartándose de el.

- Eso no me interesa, lo único que yo quiero es que se cumpla mi voluntad. – Se quejó Syaoran acercándose nuevamente a ella.

Sakura empalideció de golpe.  
Syaoran la volvió a besar, pero esta vez con una pasión mezclada con dulzura, aunque al principio fue como un beso violento, Sakura se dio cuenta que era mas dulce, que los labios de Syaoran iban perfectos con los de ella, que de alguna u otra manera, hacía que se abrieran solos para bailar junto con los de él. No permanecieron mucho tiempo cerrados, ella no pudo resistir a ese beso. Abrió lentamente la boca y él no desaprovechó esa oportunidad.  
El corazón de Sakura latía desbocadamente, nunca antes la habían besado de esa manera, o mejor dicho ¡¡nunca antes la habían besado!! ¿Y si no estaba haciendo bien las cosas? Ese era un beso como el que redactaban las novelas de Shakespeare, como los que ella siempre quiso recibir.  
Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él, y le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión que él se lo daba,

Syaoran comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Sakura con todo lo que sus manos podían sobre el vestido, el cual levantó con desesperación. Lentamente, como la piel de Sakura se fuera a desvanecer, sus manos se dirigieron a las nalgas de la chica, las cuales acarició y apretó con suma lentitud. Sakura gimió, lo cual avivó la pasión de él.  
Los besos de Syaoran fueron descendiendo por el cuello, donde se entretuvo un rato al oír los leves gemidos de Sakura. Luego, siguió bajando con sus labios hasta encontrarse con el borde del vestido de la joven, el cual interrumpía el camino de sus besos.  
Ágilmente desató por la parte de atrás el vestido de Sakura aflojando así las ropas. Bajó el vestido con una lentitud tortuosa, deleitándose con cada milímetro de la suave piel que iba quedando expuesta. Deslizó el vestido hacia abajo y contempló a Sakura en toda su desnudez; definitivamente era el ser mas hermoso del mundo ante los ojos de Syaoran.  
Tocó con una de sus manos uno de los pechos de Sakura suavemente, ella cerró los ojos y su respiración se agitó notablemente. Con uno de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar uno de los pezones de la chica, quien gimió por el placer que eso le causaba. Syaoran perdió el control.  
Sus besos dejaron de ser leves, pasaron a ser fuertes y apasionados. Esa mujer lo volvía loco.

Syaoran devoraba el cuerpo de Sakura mientras ella acariciaba la piel de él y se arqueaba debajo del cuerpo del rey por el placer que él le hacía sentir.  
Al no aguantar mas la curiosidad, y, guiado por la excitación que sentía, Syaoran introdujo una de sus manos entre las piernas de la chica, y acarició suavemente el lugar nunca antes explorado de Sakura, ella ahogó un gemido en el oído de él.  
A Syaoran ya se le hacía insoportable la excitación que sentía, esa mujer provocaba solo fuego en él.  
Al no recibir queja de la chica, Syaoran se aventuró a profundizar mas la caricia introduciendo uno de sus dedos en el agujero de la chica, quien al no haber sido tocada nunca antes por un hombre, hizo un pequeño quejido de dolor, el cual Syaoran confundió con uno de placer.  
El emperador no aguantó más y se bajó los pantalones del traje hasta las rodillas, luego su ropa interior dejando su miembro erecto a la vista de la castaña, quien miraba con algo de temor, y no tanto por lo que pudiera ocurrir en ese momento, sino, por lo que ella estaba dispuesta hacer con él.

- Syaoran… - Susurró con la voz quebrada a causa de la excitación.

- Sh. Calla. – Gruñó Syaoran mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de la castaña.

Sintió su piel ardiente contra la suya, sintió sus dedos húmedos a causa de la excitación que ella sentía, no aguantaba mas, no podía prolongar esa necesidad que lo estaba matando. Estaba a punto de ser parte de ella, de unir sus cuerpos en uno solo, en danzar junto a ella en un baile íntimo hasta que ambos tocaran el cielo con las mano. Tomó el rostro de ella y besó sus labios violentamente...

En ese momento alguien golpeó con fuerza la puerta, por lo cual Syaoran frenó de golpe. Bufó, enterró su rostro en el cuello de Sakura y suspiró su aroma.

- Diablos. – Dijo el ambarino entre dientes. Su respiración estaba agitada, al igual que la de Sakura. - ¡¿Quién es?! –Gritó.

- Yamazaki señor. Lo necesitamos para poner el sello en unos papeles.

- ¡¿Es urgente?! –Preguntó Syaoran impaciente.

- Si señor. –Dijo Yamazaki.

Syaoran se levantó después de un largo suspiro de frustración. Se acomodó rápidamente la ropa y miró fijamente a Sakura, quién aún tenía la respiración agitada y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, con sus ojos aún ardiendo, mirándolo, deseándolo a él.

- Esto no se queda así Sakura, mas tarde terminaremos lo que comenzamos. –Dijo Syaoran antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Sakura sin su ropa sobre la cama, completamente aturdida. _"¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer? Por Dios santo"_

Se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación de Syaoran para ir directamente a la suya, pero una mano la tomó fuertemente del brazo interrumpiendo su camino.

- Así que ahora pasas tiempo en su cama. –Dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

- Deja de molestarme Kizu. –Dijo Sakura dándole la espalda.

- Él se acuesta con cualquier cosa querida, eso que te quede bien claro.

- Por eso se acostó con tigo. – Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa de triunfo. Kizu se encolerizó y sus mejillas tomaron un fuerte color carmín. Con una fuerte mano, abofeteó a Sakura

- Te crees mucho ¿verdad? Princesita sin reino. – Dijo totalmente fuera de sí mientras Sakura se acariciaba la mejilla lastimada. - pero eso se terminó. ¿No ves que ahora eres una esclava más?

- No me digas… ¿por eso yo tengo una recámara aquí arriba y tu duermes en el piso de la mazmorra? – Respondió Sakura aun con su mano en donde había recibido el golpe.

- No me desafíes querida, porque no sabes de lo que yo soy capaz.

Diciendo esto, Kizu dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la mazmorra. Sakura la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista, le sacó la lengua. Ella era una princesa, había sido educada con las mejores institutrices, no se rebajaría al nivel de una esclava, no. ¡¡Pero es que Kizu la sacaba tanto de sus casillas!!  
_"Como si me acostara con el ogro de Syaoran"  
_Se sonrojó violentamente, precisamente eso era lo que estuvo a punto de hacer hacía unos minutos atrás, y realmente con solo pensarlo se avergonzaba.  
Ella no quería un rey gruñón, mal humorado y temperamental como lo era Syaoran, ella quería un héroe como los de los libros que ella leía, como D'Artagnan, Lancelot, Arturo, o algo bien simple como Romeo.  
Suspiró, aún no le quedaba claro que era lo que Syaoran le hacía sentir, porque si bien ella intentó resistirse, terminó cayendo en las garras de él, sin escapatoria alguna, no se rehusó, al contrario, respondió a las exigencias de él. ¡Pero ella no quería ser la nueva puta del rey! ¡ella quería ser amada y querida, formar una familia!  
Suspiró frustrada. Decidió ir con Tomoyo a ayudarla en la cocina, ya que aún no tenía en claro cuales serían sus tareas hasta que la condesa Meiling llegara al palacio.  
Pero no se encontró con Tomoyo el la cocina, en su lugar estaba cocinando una mujer ya mayor, así que se ofreció a ayudarle.  
Estuvo todo el día en la cocina, por lo cual no volvió a encontrarse con Syaoran, por suerte, quien al parecer no salió de su despacho, en el cual se encontraba con Eriol, Yamazaki y un par mas que Sakura no conocía, haciendo planes y otras cosas.  
Cuando el sol cayó y terminó con su cena, se retiró a su nuevo dormitorio, el que alguna vez perteneció a Ieran.  
Se acostó en la cama, la noche anterior no había podido aprovechar la comodidad de volver a dormir en una cama como la gente.  
Pensó en Syaoran, y en todo lo ocurrido el día anterior hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó con los primeros rayos del sol pegándole en el rostro. Se estiró, había dormido muy bien a comparación de la noche anterior, la espalda no le dolía y tenía el cuerpo y la mente totalmente relajados.  
Hasta que recordó lo sucedido el día anterior y se dió cuenta que no podría esquivar toda su vida a Syaoran, y por sierto, supuestamente le tocaba a ella servir el desayuno, por lo cual era inevitable que lo primero que hiciera fuera enfrentarlo a él.  
Sakura bajó a la cocina, pero para su sorpresa, el desayuno para Syaoran había sido servido; Suspiró de alivio... hasta que Tomoyo le pidió si podría ser ella la que le levantara la mesa al rey ya que ella debía ir a cumplir con una orden de Eriol.  
Caminó, sintiendo como si fueran de plomo sus pies a cada paso que daba, hacia la gran mesa, en donde Syaoran desayunaba completamente solo.

- ¿Acaso no piensas decirme buenos días? –Preguntó Syaoran a Sakura.

- Buenos días. – Saludó Sakura sonrojándose y ocultando su rostro entre su cabello castaño. – ¿Durmió bien señor?

- Por lo visto estás aprendiendo. –Dijo Syaoran concentrándose en su tostada, pero luego en la chica que no contestó agresivamente. - ¿Ocurre algo niña? –Preguntó Syaoran seriamente.

- ¿Eh? No, no, no pasa nada señor. – Respondió Sakura levantando el rostro mientras levantaba los platos que Syaoran ya había usado.

- Hoy no estas a la defensiva como siempre. –Dijo Syaoran. – ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, no pasa nada. – Respondió Sakura sonrojándose. - ¿Cómo durmió anoche?

- Mal, muy mal, anoche no pude dormir mejor dicho. De hecho estaba… frustrado. – Respondió Syaoran poniendo cara de niño caprichoso apoyando su cara sobre la palma de la mano.

Sakura ni siquiera fue capaz de contestar ni preguntar alguna otra cosa, tomó las cosas que el castaño había dejado al terminar y camino hacia la cocina.  
Esa mañana, Sakura, había estado más distraída de lo normal. Estaba mareada, confundida y sabía que Syaoran volvería en cualquier momento para terminar lo que habían comenzado. Pero el problema no era lo que Syaoran quería hacer con ella, sino la forma en que ella iba a responder. Sentía algo por Syaoran, pero no sabia exactamente que. Y lo que mas le preocupaba era como había respondido ella a las caricias de él.  
Pensando en eso, Sakura intentó seguir con sus tareas del día, algo que le fue bastante difícil.

* * *

**¡¡Hola gente linda!!**

**Bueno, en primer lugar, y antes que todo, quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber subido el capítulo el viernes pasado como prometí, pero por asuntos personales no pude hacerlo hasta hoy... bueno, ayer en realidad, pero INTERNET se me cagó xD y no pude subirlo hasta hoy. **

**Segundo, seguramente se han dado cuenta que de rated "T" pasó a estar en rated "M" por cuestiones obvias de escenas subiditas de tono. **

**Tercero, ¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Hay un T&E ahí sutilmente flotando en el aire xD (muy sutilmente), Syaoran es un... bueno, desquiciado es una buena palabra xD pero si, tiene sus cosas... pero en el fondo es buena persona, lo juro, xD y su obseción pasa a ser amor por Sakura, lo juro xD. **

**¡¡Muchísimas gracias por los 15 reviews!! De verdad, me pusieron muy muy muy contenta. Esperaré su comentarios en este nuevo capítulo. **

**Bueno, espero que anden todos bien, saben que pueden dejarme sus comentarios, quejas, reclamos, tortazos, xD lo que ustedes quieran =) Todo es bien recibido. =) AL menos que sean comentarios zarpados tipo "aahahaha sos una estúpida escribiendo, borrá tu historia del fandom xD" Que ahi me broto. **

**¡¡Un beso enormeeee!! y hasta el próximo capítulo.  
Bye! **

**Avances del siguiente capítulo. **

_- ¡Hay! Pero será que este hombre siempre es tan desordenado. – De quejó Sakura, en voz alta, doblando con sumo cuidado las prendas de su amo._

_- Si quiere, puedo comenzar a no serlo. – Respondió una voz varonil a sus espaldas dejándola dura del susto y erizando los pelos de su nuca._

_- Lo siento, no sabia que estaba detrás de mí. – Se disculpó Sakura sonrojada, pero sin mirarlo para que el no notara su sonrojo._

_- Te he notado distinta durante todo el día de hoy. – Dijo Syaoran haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo la castaña. - ¿Ocurre algo mi Lady? ¿He hecho algo que la haya ofendido? –Preguntó Syaoran acercándose a la castaña por detrás._

_- N…no, no o…ocurre nada señor... – Tartamudeó Sakura, cerrando los ojos al sentir las manos de Syaoran acariciando sus brazos._

_- Pues no parece, más bien parece como si me temiera. –Dijo Syaoran tocando con su mano el suave hombro de la castaña que se tenso ante ese mínimo roce._

_- Yo… n…no le temo. – Respondió Sakura susurrando._

_- ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces se puede saber porque actúa así? –Preguntó Syaoran alzando una ceja._

_- Yo…. – Susurró Sakura poniéndose cada vez mas roja._

_Syaoran dio vuelta a Sakura y obligó a la castaña a mirarlo de frente._

_- ¿A que temes Sakura? Nunca haría nada en contra de tu voluntad. – Dijo el ambarino rozando muy sutilmente sus labios con los de ella en una suave caricia._

_- Lo se, y ese es mi miedo. No temo por lo que tú puedas hacerme, sino por como yo pueda reaccionar. –Dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos con fuerza._

_- ¿Y como puedes reaccionar?_

**No se pueden quejar, capítulo largo, avances largos... en fin, todo largo xD **

**Un beso enorme y hasta la próxima!!  
**


	4. Antagonismo

**Summary**

_**La princesa Sakura no tenía en sus planes caer bajo el dominio de Syaoran Li, su peor enemigo. Mucho menos enamorarse de él. Pero sobre el corazón, la razón no manda, sus destinos se cruzaron y desde ese momento no pudieron alejarse el uno del otro.  
Una historia de pasiones ocultas detrás de las puertas del castillo real, cubiertas con mentiras y traiciones. La suerte está hechada y Sakura y Syaoran no podrán evitar enamorarse profundamente el uno del otro. S&S**_

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**"Atagonismo"**

Sakura realizó todas sus tareas del día rápidamente para así tener algo de tiempo libre y poder caminar por el jardín del palacio, ya que ahora lo tenía permitido por Syaoran.  
Cuando iba por uno de los pasillos del piso de las habitaciones reales, saliendo de su alcoba, la joven princesa escuchó que alguien corría tras ella; era Tomoyo, quién salía de la habitación de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

- Sakura, menos mal que te encuentro. –Dijo agitadamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Tomoyo?

- Lord Syaoran me pidió que te avisara que seas tu la que prepare su habitación el día de hoy. – Respondió la chica tomando aire.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó la chica sorprendida con las mejillas encendidas.

- Si, me lo pidió porque la verdad estoy muy cargada de tareas este día y no creo poder llegar para hacer la cena. –Dijo Tomoyo adquiriendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas – La habitación del joven está realmente desordenada y con polvo en los muebles.

Sakura tragó saliva, sabía perfectamente lo que Syaoran Li quería y no era justamente que ella se encargara del orden de su habitación.  
Al despedirse de su amiga, que tenía que seguir con sus deberes, Sakura caminó hacia la alcoba de Syaoran a paso lento, como si estuviera yendo a la horca, o le fueran a dar su sentencia de muerte.  
Ya era tarde y el sol se ocultaba detrás de las colinas del sur enrojeciendo el cielo con su escondida para luego dar paso a la noche. Sakura comenzó lentamente a ordenar la ropa de Xiao Lang, la cual estaba completamente esparcida por toda la habitación. Suspiró. Sería dura la tarea de ordenar su alcoba… al menos no estaba el con su bendita presencia para torturar su existencia.

- ¡Hay! Pero será que este hombre siempre es tan desordenado. – Se quejó Sakura, en voz alta a si misma, doblando con sumo cuidado las prendas de su amo.

- Si quiere, puedo comenzar a no serlo. – Respondió una voz varonil a sus espaldas dejándola dura del susto y erizando los pelos de la nuca de Sakura.

- Lo siento, no sabía que estaba detrás de mí. – Se disculpó Sakura sonrojada, pero sin mirarlo para que el no notara su sonrojo.

- Te he notado distinta durante todo el día de hoy. – Dijo Syaoran haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo la castaña. - ¿Ocurre algo mi Lady? –Preguntó Syaoran acercándose a la castaña por detrás.

- N…no, no o…ocurre nada. – Tartamudeó Sakura, cerrando los ojos al sentir las manos de Syaoran deslizarse por sus brazos.

- Pues no parece, más bien parece como si me temiera. –Dijo Syaoran tocando con su mano el suave hombro de la castaña que se tenso ante ese mínimo roce.

- Yo… n…no le temo. – Respondió Sakura susurrando.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces se puede saber porque actúa así? –Preguntó Syaoran alzando una ceja.

- Yo…. – Susurró Sakura poniéndose cada vez mas roja.

Syaoran dio vuelta a Sakura y obligó a la castaña a mirarlo de frente.

- ¿A que temes Sakura? Nunca haría nada en contra de tu voluntad. – Dijo el ambarino rozando muy sutilmente sus labios con los de ella en una suave caricia.

- Lo se, y ese es mi miedo. No temo por lo que tú puedas hacerme, sino por como yo pueda reaccionar. – Respondió Sakura cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- ¿Y como puedes reaccionar? – Preguntó Syaoran contra los labios de ella, los cuales estaban entreabiertos

- De… de muchas maneras. – Respondió la joven entrecortadamente y susurrando.

- Muéstrame una. –Dijo Syaoran susurrando de la misma forma sobre los labios de ella, Acariciando el rostro femenino con su suave respiración.

Sakura abrió los ojos y tomó a Syaoran de sus suaves cabellos para besarlo apasionadamente, jugando con su lengua, mordisqueando suavemente sus labios, sorprendiendo al ambarino, y a ella misma. Si ya estaba perdida, no temía a hundirse de una buena vez en el infierno. El beso fue cortado por Sakura que se estaba quedando sin aire.

- Esa es una forma Syaoran. – Respondió Sakura. Se mordió el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo.

- ¿Hay otras? –Pregunto el joven sonriendo en los labios de ella.

- Muchas otras. – Respondió Sakura sin dejar de morderse el labio inferior. Syaoran intentó esconder un gruñido que no pasó desapercibido por Sakura, quien se dio cuenta de que Syaoran era voluble en cuando comenzaban ese juego tortuoso, que la llevaba a la demencia. Y también aprendió que puede jugar con la seducción, ya que si él quería quemarse, se quemaría, y la quemaría a ella con él.

- Muéstrame. – Pidió Syaoran dándole besos cortos en los labios.

- No me desafíes Syaoran. – Respondió Sakura nerviosa.

Syaoran tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos y la depositó suavemente en la cama de él. La besó dulcemente, saboreando cada rincón de la boca de Sakura.

- Te dije que de nuevo estarías en mis brazos Sakura. – Susurró Syaoran acariciándole el rostro con sumo cuidado. – Y esta vez confío en que nadie nos va a interrumpir.

Syaoran tocaba desesperadamente el cuerpo de la joven, como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero ahora Sakura no se quedaba atrás, respondía apasionadamente a cada una de las caricias del castaño mientras ella acariciaba sus suaves cabellos y su fuerte espalda.

- Sakura, no tienes la más mínima idea de cuanto te deseo. –Dijo Syaoran con voz ronca.

- Yo también te deseo Syaoran, yo también.

La ropa les era incómoda a ambos. Sin dejar de besar a Sakura, Syaoran desató la parte de atrás del vestido y lo deslizó por sus hombros. El torso de ella quedó desnudo para él. Ella desabrochó los botones de la capa de él, la cual cayó a un costado de la cama, pero Syaoran se encargó de tirarla al piso.  
Las tímidas caricias de Sakura lo incentivaban a seguir explorándola, en mostrarle que nadie podría hacerle sentir lo que él podía.  
Tocó sus pechos sin pudor alguno, los besó, los lamió, probó cada rincón oculto de esa piel suave y tersa. Bajó trazando un recorrido vertical con sus besos por el cuerpo de Sakura hasta llegar a su vientre, el cual acarició, besó para seguir bajando hacia donde la ropa aún no había terminado de sacarse.

- Ahora si Sakura, por fin… vas a ser mía… - Susurró en el oído de la princesa.

Sakura estaba experimentando sensaciones placenteras, que nunca antes había sentido, en las manos de Syaoran. Amaba a ese hombre, y su corazón lo sabía, pero su mente no quería darse cuenta.  
Se abrió camino entre las piernas de Sakura y se acomodó para tocarla con mayor comodidad. Su mano se deslizó por las piernas de ella hasta llegar al su cavidad, estaba húmeda, mucho mas húmeda que la vez anterior. Frotó con sus dedos la femineidad de Sakura y la oyó gemir su nombre. Eso lo incitó a más.  
Acarició con sus dedos hasta sentir que ella estaba lista para él.

- Espera Syaoran… - Pidió Sakura en un leve susurro. – Detente…

- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? – Preguntó el rey mirándola con los ojos oscuros, a causa del deseo que sentía en ese momento.

- No creo que sea… no creo que sea el momento para hacerlo… no… no quiero hacerlo ahora.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Syaoran contrariado. – Hace un segundo estabas mas que dispuesta a…

- Discúlpame Syaoran… pero no se si estoy preparada para… - Sakura se alejó de él – Discúlpame. – Se levantó corriendo, tomó su vestido y salió pitando hacia su habitación, sin siquiera fijarse si alguien pasaba por el pasillo en ese momento.

- ¡¡Sakura!! – Gritó Syaoran llamándola, sabiendo que por más que la llamara no regresaría.

Suspiró frustrado y frunció el entrecejo. _"¿Porque siempre tiene que haber algo que nos interrumpe?"  
_Syaoran se acomodó la ropa y salió de su habitación tras Sakura, pero en el pasillo, antes de poder avanzar dos pasos de la puerta de su alcoba, se encontró con Eriol, quién lo miraba con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

- Así que… la niña te ha dejado frustrado otra vez… ¿no es así?

- No fastidies… - Respondió Syaoran entre dientes.

- Hay Syaoran, Syaoran, a veces eres tan… ¿no has pensado que tal vez la chica no está preparada?

- Muchas mujeres de su edad ya están casadas…

- Pero no todas… - Respondió Eriol. Puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su primo, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados. – Tal vez ella no, ¿Por qué no lo hablas con ella?

- ¿Hablar? Pero si sobre eso no se habla, se hace. – Respondió mirándolo con fastidio.

- A veces no es malo hablar, créeme Syaoran.

El castaño gruñó y lo fulminó con la mirada, Eriol sonrió enigmáticamente como solía hacerlo y se marchó.  
Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Sakura. Iba a golpear la puerta, pero apretó la mano en un puño y la dejó caer al lado de su cuerpo, estaba confundido, ¡y ni siquiera sabía que le diría!  
Parecía irónico, él llevaba adelante un reino bajo su nombre y apellido, y sin embargo temía el hablar con una simple mujer.  
Entró lentamente en la habitación, intentando pasar desapercibido, tal vez si golpeaba la puerta Sakura no le querría abrir.  
La vio tirada en la cama, con el cuerpo dándole la espalda ya que miraba hacia la ventana, del lado contrario de dónde se encontraba la puerta por la que él había entrado. Escuchó débiles sollozos provenientes de ella, quien se veía tan frágil y delicada, que hizo que Syaoran sintiera el corazón en un puño y se preguntara si él había sido el que la estaba haciendo llorar; y notó que odiaba verla llorar, su lamento hacía recordarle al lamento de una bella ave agonizando tras haber sido herida.  
Se acercó lentamente a ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama.  
Sakura no lo había visto, pero se tensó, dedujo que se trataría de él; intentó controlar sus lágrimas.

- No quiero pensar querida Sakura, que he sido yo el causante de tu llanto. – Dijo Syaoran murmurando, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Sakura le escuchara. Ella tardó un poco en responder.

- No es usted el culpable, sino yo su majestad. – Dijo con la voz cortada.

- ¿Y puedo saber acaso la causa de tu lamento? – Preguntó.

- No creo que necesite explicárselo. – Respondió ella girándose en la cama para quedar frente a frente con él.

- Creo que puedo imaginar la situación, pero no puedo imaginar el motivo.

- No necesita… ser un adivino para saberlo. – Respondió incorporándose para quedar a la altura de él, sentada en la cama. – Usted sabe lo que hemos estado a punto de cometer, y… la verdad a esta altura de mi vida ya no tengo en mente la posibilidad de casarme con un noble, como quería mi madre, ya que he perdido todo cargo de nobleza y no soy mas que una prisionera. – Syaoran iba a protestar, pero Sakura puso delicadamente dos de sus dedos en los labios de él para callarlo. – Yo prometí que si alguna vez me entregaba a un hombre, sería por amor, un mutuo amor, como el que profesan las novelas y los cuentos que he leído desde niña, en los cuales poco a poco estoy dejando de creer… pero eso no viene al caso, la cuestión es que yo no… yo traiciono a mi conciencia al sentir… al sentir las sensaciones que usted me hace sentir cada vez que roza su piel con la mía, haciéndome dudar de mis propias convicciones ya que deseo entregarme a usted.

- Sakura, el deseo no es malo, tan solo deberías… dejarte llevar. – Dijo el rey acariciándole una de sus suaves mejillas.

- Sin embargo usted sabe que yo pierdo con eso. ¿Qué será de mí cuando usted se canse de mí en su lecho? ¿Qué pasará conmigo cuándo deje de ser la amante de turno del rey? – Le preguntó Sakura mirándolo fijamente. Él notó la angustia que abrumaba a esos hermosos ojos verdes. - Tendré que olvidarme de casarme ya sea con un hombre noble o con lo que sea, al menos que usted arregle un matrimonio para mi con alguien, en el cual dudo que pueda haber amor. – Finalizó Sakura. Syaoran la miró sorprendido.

- Bien, está bien. – Respondió Syaoran suspirando y apretando los puños. – A partir de este momento no volveré a insinuarme a ti, ni a buscarte, si es eso lo que acaso tu deseas. – Sakura lo miró sorprendida. – Pero quiero que te quede una cosa gravada dentro de tu cabeza. – dijo mirándola fijamente, Sakura se sintió como un animalito acorralado por su depredador. – Nunca, pero nunca mientras yo viva, permitiré que seas de otro hombre que no sea yo.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, Syaoran salió de la habitación dejando a Sakura sola, con la respiración agitada y sorprendida.  
Sintió un vacío en el pecho, ella sabía que no le era indiferente al rey, sentía algo mas que lo que ella había dicho, él le hacía estremecer con un solo roce, y el solo hecho de imaginarse que Syaoran cumpliera con su promesa y no la volviera a buscar hacía que el vació que sentía fuera mayor.  
Una cuestión, la cual abarcaba varias preguntas, corría sin parar por su mente, ¿sería posible que inevitablemente se hubiera enamorado de Syaoran Li sin siquiera proponérselo? ¿Qué clase de sentimiento era el que ella sentía por él? ¿Se podría amar sin ser correspondida?

En el resto del día, Sakura no volvió a cruzarse con Syaoran, pero ella sentía que él la esquivaba. Intentó ir por dónde él solía frecuentar, mas sin embargo no lo pudo ver, ni siquiera un momento. _"¿Es que acaso cumpliría con lo que dijo?"  
_A la hora de la cena, Tomoyo subió a su alcoba para decirle que la esperaban para cenar en el comedor, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Sakura.  
Se puso un vestido color verde claro, muy sencillo y bajó al comedor, en el cual estaban sentados Eriol, Narya y Ieran. Se sintió un poco intimidada, no entendía que estaba haciendo allí ella, y pensándolo bien, sería la primera vez que cenaría en la mesa estando toda la familia real reunida, o mejor dicho, casi toda la familia real, porque la cabecera de la mesa, la cual era ocupada por el rey en cada comida del día, estaba vacía.

- D…disculpen. – Tartamudeó algo sonrojada, haciéndose notar en el salón.

- Sakura, querida. – Saludó la anciana Narya. Sakura hizo una leve inclinación. – Ven, siéntate en la mesa, he mandado a una de las esclavas para que te avise…

- Si, me ha llegado sin duda alguna el mensaje, pero… no se si…

- Como futura dama de compañía e institutriz de mi sobrina Meiling, creo que no deberías cenar más en la cocina, sino en el comedor, con nosotros, ya que la niña cenará con nosotros.

- Si señora Ieran.

- Mi nieto debe de estar por bajar Sakura, pero toma asiento.

- Muchas gracias su majestad.

- Narya muchacha, ya te he dicho que me digas Narya.

- Sakura asintió y se sentó al lado de Eriol, dónde estaba el plato que le correspondería a ella.

Ieran hablaba acerca de un viaje que estaba por realizar junto con Narya, Eriol acotaba cosas de vez en cuando, como en que seleccionaría un par de soldados que las escoltaran ya que podrían correr peligro en las afueras dadas las circunstancias en el reino en el cual habitaba Meiling, y de vez en cuando miraba a Sakura y le sonreía dulcemente.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, Syaoran ingresó en el comedor sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes en la mesa, hasta que se sentó y levantó la vista llevándose una sorpresa al ver a Sakura sentada a la derecha de Eriol.

- La he invitado yo Xiao Lang. – Dijo Narya al ver la cara de sorpresa de su nieto. – Hemos considerado, con tu madre, que siendo Sakura la futura dama de honor e institutriz de tu prima Meiling, debería cenar con nosotros y acostumbrarse… ya que cuando la niña venga cenará en esta mesa y Sakura deberá de acompañarla, me imagino que no pretenderás que solamente vea comer a la niña, ¿verdad?

- Si le molesta puedo retirarme… - Acotó Sakura tímidamente.

- Me imagino que no cometerás semejante desaire con tu abuela, ¿no querido nieto?

Syaoran hizo un gesto con la mano, como dando a entender que no le importaba y la cena transcurrió tranquilamente para todos, menos para Sakura claro, que por primera vez, desde que conocía a Syaoran Li, notó que ni le dirigía la mirada, ni siquiera de reojo, lo cual hizo que sintiera un gran vacío por dentro. Incluso, al terminar de cenar, dijo solamente un "buenas noches" y se retiró, sin siquiera levantar la vista para verla, simplemente como si ella no existiera.  
Cuando todos se retiraron de la mesa, Eriol se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su habitación, incluso él, con el que no tenía demasiada confianza, le preguntó si había disfrutado de la cena, a lo cual Sakura respondió que si, por pura cortesía.  
Se quitó el vestido, se puso la ropa para dormir y se metió en la cama. Pero fue en vano, ya que después de estar largo rato recostada en la cama no podía conciliar el sueño, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Syaoran, y por sobre todas las cosas, no podía concebir el resto de sus días en ese castillo con un Syaoran como el de aquella noche. Se dio cuenta de que le necesitaba más de lo que ella pensaba.  
Se levantó de la cama y salió al pasillo con la ropa de dormir puesta. Si, tal vez estaría loca por lo que estaba por hacer, pero lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba tanto como al aire que respiraba para poder vivir, necesitaba de Syaoran Li, era demasiado tarde como para imaginarse una vida sin él.  
Corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación de Syaoran y entró sigilosamente. El cuarto estaba totalmente a oscuras, pero se las apañó para llegar a la cama sin tropezar. Él estaba ahí, dormido profundamente. Su respiración era acompasada y su rostro estaba menos rígido que cuando estaba despierto, incluso Sakura percibió un rastro del rostro de un niño, que Syaoran Li fue en algún momento. Acarició suavemente sus cabellos, delineó su rostro con sus dedos, su boca, su nariz. Se acercó lo suficiente como para poder sentir el perfume que emanaba su piel. Ese hombre la haría enloquecer.  
Siguió acariciando sus cabellos con los ojos cerrados, imaginándose como sería acostarse y amanecer con él todos los días, hasta que notó que su respiración no era acompasada. Abrió los ojos asustada, de que pudiera estar despierto, y efectivamente, Syaoran Li la estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos, que brillaban en medio de la oscuridad. Intentó levantarse e irse, pero Syaoran la tomó por las muñecas y se lo impidió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo solo… lo siento… - Dijo Sakura sonrojándose violentamente.

- ¿Es que acaso no comprendes? – Preguntó parándose para quedar junto a ella. – Intento esquivarte para no obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras hacer, para que tu presencia no me haga desearte y mas sin embargo te encuentro velando mí sueño.

- El que no comprende es usted. – Respondió Sakura con la cabeza gacha. – Yo… no puedo concebir un mundo en el que usted me ignore, lo necesito…

- ¿Y tus convicciones, tu absurdo deseo de casarte con alguien el día de mañana a pesar de la situación en la que te encuentras siendo mi esclava? – Preguntó el rey mirándola sorprendido.

- Creo que he perdido la razón pero… en este momento no estoy pensando en eso... yo quiero... yo quiero estar con usted... Syaoran.

Syaoran acarició suavemente una de las mejillas de Sakura, sin dejar de mirarla y le sonrió dulcemente. Le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

- Me confundes Sakura, juro que me confundes.

- A veces… ni yo se bien que es lo que deseo, pero de lo que estoy segura es que no soportaría un segundo más sin que usted me dirija la mirada.

Él volvió a besarla, esta vez, con mas ansias. La recostó suavemente debajo de él mirándola fijamente.  
Contempló el cuerpo de Sakura con la ropa de dormir debajo de su cuerpo por varios minutos, deleitándose con la imagen que ella le ofrecía. Le sacó lentamente la poca tela que llevaba puesta y la dejó totalmente desnuda, ella instintivamente se tapó el pecho con los brazos. Syaoran sonrió y le separó los brazos mirando las dos cumbres que se alzaban en el pecho de la joven, tragó en seco. Sakura se sonrojó fuertemente, pero con la oscuridad de la noche pasaba desapercibido.  
Syaoran besó dulcemente la punta de la nariz y la boca de Sakura antes de sacarse él la ropa para dormir que llevaba puesta; volvió a ponerse sobre ella, apoyando su peso en sus brazos para no aplastarla.

- Eres tan hermosa Sakura. – Le susurró en el oído.

Acarició suavemente uno de los pechos de Sakura, haciendo que ella gimiera suavemente. Syaoran estaba maravillado con la suavidad de la piel de Sakura, besaba y devoraba cada milímetro de piel que sus labios probaban.  
Sakura clavaba suavemente sus uñas en la espalda de Syaoran, no podía evitar estremecerse con cada caricia que el rey le daba. Acarició suavemente el cabello castaño de él, dándose cuenta que era más suave de lo que pensaba. Sintió como las manos fuertes de él apretaban sus piernas y las abría lentamente, su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que pensó que se le saldría del pecho.  
Syaoran se posicionó sobre ella y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. La miró fijamente a los ojos, que eran tan transparentes, como las aguas de aquel lago en el cual la había viso por primera vez, quería ver que reflejaban en cada segundo que ella pasara junto a él.  
Comenzó a meter su miembro dentro de ella lentamente, sintiendo su estrechez alrededor de él. ¡Lo había olvidado! Ella era después de todo una doncella. Dudó. Ella lo miró desconcertada. Él decidió seguir adelante. Tal vez no lo fuera.  
Ella tenía sus brazos entrelazados en el cuello de él, tomó a Sakura de la parte de arriba de sus piernas y la penetró. Estaba temeroso, no sabía como podría reaccionar Sakura. Estaba sudando y ni había comenzado.  
"_Y era virgen…" _Pensó, pero no le importó, la sensación de placer que sentía en ese momento lo embriagó por completo, no podía parar.

- Mi pequeña, esto te va a doler. – Intentó decir Syaoran con voz normal, pero le salió la voz ronca. – Pero te prometo que pasará pronto…

Él empujó su cadera y entró por completo dentro de ella. Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales Syaoran besó para calmarla. Él no podía parar, y ella no quería que él lo hiciera.  
Comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, quería conseguir que Sakura se relajara, estaba muy tensa debido a los nervios y al dolor que había sentido hacía un momento; pero al sentir el calor y la estrechez de Sakura, no pudo contenerse, era más fuerte que él el placer que ella le hacía sentir en ese momento.  
La embistió con fuerza y Sakura ahogó un grito, pero como Syaoran le había prometido, el dolor pronto estaba pasando, iba sintiendo cada vez mas placer. Ella gimió el nombre de él con los ojos cerrados mientras la iba embistiendo más y más fuerte.  
Las embestidas fueron aumentando su intensidad hasta hacer gritar a ambos castaños.  
Sakura lo llamaba en medio del éxtasis, susurraba y gritaba su nombre.  
Syaoran estaba a más no poder hasta que finalmente sintió que Sakura comenzaba a contraerse.

- Mírame Sakura. – Le pidió.

Sakura se hundió en los ojos ámbares de Syaoran y ambos vieron sus pupilas dilatarse cuando él le dio una embestida mas fuerte, con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas y ambos llegaron al éxtasis.  
Los dos castaños se quedaron acostados en la cama de Syaoran empapados de sudor.

- Es… la primera vez… que una mujer esta acostada… en esta cama. – Susurró Syaoran entrecortadamente debido a su agitación. Sakura aún no podía hablar ni razonar debido a las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo después de haber llegado junto con él. - Y también la primera vez que me agito tanto con una mujer. Eres estupenda Sakura. –Continuó Syaoran

- ¿Debo tomar eso como un elogio o como una ofensa señor? –Preguntó Sakura entrecortadamente debido a la agitación.

- Oh, no, no. Como un elogio y una cualidad querida. – Dijo Syaoran abrazando a Sakura y besando su frente.

- No me puedo ni imaginar lo que pensara de mí después de haber hecho el amor con usted sin estar casada ni nada por el estilo. – Susurró Sakura bajando la mirada. – No es digno de una princesa… ni de una mujer que no esté casada… pero era lo que deseaba en ese momento.

Syaoran ensombreció la mirada y soltó lentamente a Sakura, quien lo miró desconcertada, no entendía el porque de esa mirada tan sombría.

- Quiero que te quede algo bien claro Sakura. Tú no has hecho el amor, solo has tenido sexo y eso no te da bajo ningún concepto derecho alguno sobre mi ni sobre con quien estoy, ni que hago. No te olvides que sigues siendo mi esclava, por lo cual debes estar a mi disposición.

Sakura sintió como si su corazón se estrujara fuertemente en el pecho, había caído de golpe a la realidad de nuevo. Ella SI había echo el amor… que él haya tenido solo sexo era otra cosa. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ilusa y creer que quizás él sintiera lo mismo por ella? Si él era "un señor" y ella… una simple esclava, una prisionera.

- Eso ya lo se "señor". – Respondió con la voz fría como el hielo. – Y disculpe la idiotez que acabo de cometer haciendo esto con usted. Ahora, con su permiso, quiero retirarme. – Dijo Sakura levantándose de golpe de la cama de Syaoran, vistiéndose y saliendo como una fiera dejando a Syaoran solo en su habitación acostado en la cama mirando el techo.

"_¿Por qué fui tan brusco con ella? Ella no es la culpable de lo que le pasa a mi cabeza… ¿o si? La desee desde el primer día en que la vi, en esa laguna de aquel bosque desconocido. Le hice el amor como a ninguna otra mujer en este reino. Me saque el deseo, sacie mi ansiedad… aun __así… la sigo deseando. Sakura me hace sentir todo lo que tengo adentro. Si es así… ¿Por qué la trato tan mal? ¿Por qué? ¿Será que no quiero admitir la verdad de la situación? Soy un animal, la he lastimado, lo que le dije fue hiriente, hasta yo lo reconozco, era su primera vez y yo la traté muy mal. Pero no puedo pedirle perdón… no lo hice ni con mi tío, menos con una prisionera"_

Syaoran golpeó la pared con los puños, se sentía impotente, rabioso… se sentía de muchas maneras, pero ninguna buena.  
Esa noche no pudo dormir, aún sentía el perfume de Sakura flotando en el aire e impregnado en su cama, tenía el rostro desilusionado de ella gravado en su memoria, y se maldijo por ser tan… duro algunas veces.  
El cielo comenzó a aclararse con la salida del sol, cuando Syaoran se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Salió al pasillo y no vio a Sakura. Sacudió la cabeza, totalmente frustrado.

"_¿Será posible que me frustre siempre con Sakura?"_

En ese momento, vió a Eriol Hiraguizawa girar en el pasillo y caminar rápidamente hacia él con el rostro totalmente serio.

- Eriol. – Saludó Syaoran con cara de fastidio.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? –Pregunto seriamente Eriol.

- ¿Te… te contó?

- No, por eso te pregunto. La vi caminar por el castillo llorando desconsoladamente. Iba media mareada, confundida. Me vio y salió corriendo hacia el jardín… creo, la busqué y no pude dar con ella. – Respondió Eriol.

- Fui desconsiderado con ella. – Dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos. – No… no pude controlar el decirle un par de palabras que ni siquiera pensaba. Fui un imbécil, un soberbio, un machista desconsiderado…

- Si, dime algo que no sepa Syaoran Li. – Lo frenó Eriol sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Syaoran estaba más pálido de lo normal, unas ojeras pronunciadas adornaban sus ojos ámbares. Se apoyó contra la pared y suspiró.

- Para que te pongas así, debió ser grave. –Dijo Eriol frunciendo el ceño.

- Sakura… Eriol, lastimé a Sakura sin querer. – Explicó Syaoran golpeando la pared con una de sus manos.

- ¿Qué puede ser tan grave Syao? –Preguntó Eriol frunciendo el entrecejo, nunca había visto a Syaoran de esa manera por una mujer. Era un imbécil y lo sería más si a esa altura no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

- Eriol… la hice mujer. Hice el amor con ella y…

- ¿Eso es lo malo? Tú nunca te arrepientes de tener relaciones con chicas, ni te preocupa, ni te agarra cargo de conciencia. –Dijo Eriol levantando una ceja. – Ah no… espera… no se si escuché bien… ¿dijiste algo relacionado con amor?

- Eriol, déjame terminar. Sakura era pura, nunca había hecho nada con nadie y no se como no lo note. Es decir… si, lo note a tiempo pero… cuando terminamos… la traté muy mal, demasiado mal para ser ella. –Dijo Syaoran

- Syaoran… ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente? –Preguntó Eriol algo preocupado.

- Le dije que tenga algo bien claro, que ella no había hecho el amor, que solo había sido un momento… ya sabes, solo sexo, y eso no le daba bajo ningún concepto derecho alguno sobre mi ni sobre con quien estoy, ni que hago y que no se olvide que sigue siendo mi esclava.

- Pero eso no es raro en ti, no es la primera vez que le rompes el corazón a alguien –Dijo Eriol.

- Eriol… no se que me pasa con ella, estoy confundido, mi cabeza es un torbellino y ella me confunde mas… sabes como soy cuando estoy en ese estado, trato mal a todo el mundo aunque…

- Que sea lo más valioso para ti. – Terminó Eriol.

- Si…

- Pídele perdón Syaoran. Siendo una dama como lo es ella, con la sensibilidad que tiene ella dentro suyo debe estar muy dolida por lo que le dijiste.

- Eriol… no le pienso pedir perdón. Yo soy el rey…

- Eso no te va a llevar a nada Syaoran. No vas a dejar de ser más hombre por pedirle perdón a alguien. Tu orgullo solo te mata a ti mismo, recuerda lo que paso con…

- ¡Ya se lo que pasó con mi tío, no es necesario que lo menciones! –Gritó Syaoran.

- Entonces ve. No te cuesta nada decir la palabra perdón.

No había dormido nada desde que dejó corriendo la habitación de Syaoran, corrió por todo el castillo buscando un lugar en el cual poder sentarse, llorar y pensar. En su habitación era obvio que no, sería el primer lugar dónde Syaoran la encontraría. Iba a ir al jardín, pero no estaba en sus planes cruzarse con Eriol, quien seguramente averiguaría hacia dónde se dirigía, así que decidió encontrar la forma de subir a una de las torres del castillo. Recordaba que cuando vivía en el castillo de Clow, siempre iba a una de las torres a pensar y a mirar el hermoso paisaje.  
No sabía si Syaoran… como le dolía pensar en ese nombre, bien, si el rey lo tenía permitido, pero no le importaba, ella necesitaba estar sola.  
Llegó al final de la escalera caracol de piedra que conducía a una de las torres más altas, donde había una puerta trampa por la cual subió. Era una habitación pequeña con forma circular sin ningún tipo de decoración ni ningún mueble, solamente con un hermoso violín sobre una especie de pie de hierro en dónde estaba apoyado junto con unas hojas en las cuales estaba escrita una melodía.  
Sakura se sentó en el borde de la ventana y miró el cielo que ya estaba celeste, con el sol en alto. Sentía los ojos arder de tanto llorar.  
Sin siquiera notarlo, la puerta trampa se abrió a espaldas de Sakura, por la cual entró una mujer de cabellos castaños con algunos blancos atados en un rodete. Vestía un vestido negro con encajes dorados.

- ¿Por qué lloras niña? –Preguntó la mujer.

- Sakura se asustó al oír esa voz a sus espaldas y se giró lentamente encontrándose con la anciana.

- Señora Narya. – Dijo Sakura en forma de saludo, haciendo una leve inclinación.

- Narya sólo está bien, ya no soy la emperatriz. – respondió la mujer con una dulce sonrisa.

- E…está bien, Narya.

- Sakura… tienes los vivos ojos de tu madre. – Dijo la anciana mirándola con emoción.

- ¿Usted conoció a mi madre?

- He escuchado hablar de ella y de sus maravillos ojos, la belleza de tu madre es conocida incluso en tierras lejanas… y si, la conocí hace mucho tiempo, pero déjame decirte que tu belleza es sin dudas superior niña mía. – Dijo la mujer con un asomo de lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Le ocurre algo su majestad? – Preguntó Sakura confundida. ¿Por qué Narya se pondría así?

- Nada querida, nada. – Dijo pasándose los dedos por sus ojos para sacar las pequeñas lágrimas que asomaban. - ¡Y ya te dije que no me dijeras su majestad! Simplemente dime Narya.

- Pero eso no esta permitido. – Replicó la muchacha mirándola raro.

- Entonces en privado. Es el deseo de la abuela del rey que así sea. –Dijo la mujer.

- Como usted ordene. – Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

Sorprendentemente, la anciana caminó hacia Sakura y la abrazó fuertemente, a comparación de lo que Sakura esperaría de una mujer de su edad. Se quedó estupefacta, ¿acaso la anciana estaría fuera de si? Pero por más extraño que pareciese, sintió una calidez maternal en ese abrazo, por lo cual respondió a él abrazándola de igual manera.

- Señora… ¿Usted conoció a mi madre? –Preguntó la chica. – Es decir, se que no… pero me gustaría saber que sabe de ella.

- Se bastante… bastante mas de lo que te imaginas incluso, pero este no es el momento para decírtelo, en algún futuro lo sabrás… ahora dime, ¿Por qué estabas llorando? –Preguntó la vieja mujer.

- No es nada. Solo… extraño mi hogar. –Dijo la joven esquivando la mirada de la anciana.

- Dame tu mano. – Pidió la anciana. Sakura la miró extrañada, pero igual extendió la mano como la mujer le pidió.

- No se porque se me hace que tu sufrimiento tiene que ver mas con alguien llamado Syaoran Li que con extrañar tu hogar. – Le dijo la mujer.

- ¿C… co…como lo sabe? – Preguntó Sakura quedándose estática por la sorpresa.

- Yo se lo que pasa por tu corazón y el de mi nieto. Los días que vienen serán oscuros Sakura, pero no temas, todo saldrá bien.- Dijo la anciana con una sonrisa. - El heredero viene en camino. – Terminó de decir casi en un susurro.

Sakura se quedo mirando a la mujer un momento. La anciana solo le dio una hermosa sonrisa antes de salir por la misma puerta trampa por la que había entrado. Se quedó anonada, ¿acaso esa era una familia de locos?

Los días pasaban en el palacio real y Sakura aún no conocía a la mayoría de la gente que vivía ahí. Últimamente no tenía muchas cosas que hacer ya que sería la dama de compañía de la joven Meiling cuando llegara y su viaje se había postergado una semana más. La anciana abuela de Syaoran era muy amable con ella a diferencia del imbécil del nieto, según Sakura, claro estaba.  
Ella no se había alimentado bien últimamente por lo cual se veía un poco pálida, y tenía mareos constantes debido a su poca alimentación, cosa que asustó un poco a Tomoyo quien no dejaba de cuidar de ella, y seguirla a todo momento intentando hacer que Sakura comiera algo.

- ¡¡Basta Tomoyo!! - Gritó. - Comprende que no quiero comer.

- Pero Sakura, te hará mal si no comes algo, ¿no ves lo demacrada que estás? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? - Dijo Tomoyo exhasperada.

- Tomoyo... cuando tenga ganas de comer algo, te lo haré saber, creéme, ahora solo quiero dormir, no quiero comer nada, mi estómago está revuelto.

- Está revuelto por el poco alimento que le das. - Respondió cruzándose de brazos. - Sakura... realmente no te veo bien, no se que pasa y se que no me lo contarás, pero quiero ayudarte...

- Lo se Tomoyo... pero de verdad no quiero comer nada, todo me da asco, no tengo hambre.

La amatista suspiró resignada y se retiró de la habitación de Sakura con la bandeja en sus manos, regresando a la cocina, sin poder dejar de preocuparse por la falta de apetito de Sakura, quien no era de esas personas de comer poco, mucho menos de no comer.

Por otro lado, Syaoran intentaba hablar con ella, pero siempre lo esquivaba o alguien venía a interrumpir. Estaba muy deprimido, ni las mujeres le interesaban ya. Solo ella…, y ella y no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella. Estaría volviendose loco y obsesivo, pero Sakura era lo único que estaba en sus pensamientos, y eso había sido así desde que la conoció, no tenía duda alguna, mas sin embargo, después de aquella noche, y durante aquellos días los cuales ninguno de los dos habían cruzado palabra alguna, su obseción o fuera lo que fuera ese ese sentimiento que le provocaba Sakura crecía más y más.

Una mañana, Sakura se despertó como todas las mañanas, algo más cansada tal vez. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde lo ocurrido con Syaoran. La prima de él, Meiling, aun no llegaba por problemas en el reino con un grupo de rebeldes de la región.  
Sakura se puso un vestido verde, de los que más le agradaban a Syaoran, obviamente ella no lo sabía, sino, no se lo hubiera puesto. Bajó a desayunar al comedor donde también lo hacían los demás esclavos y sirvientes.

- Buenos días Tomoyo. –Saludó con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días mí querida Sakura. – Respondió Tomoyo.

- ¡Haaaay! ¿Esas manzanas están para comer? - Preguntó Sakura mirando unas manzanas como si fueran lo mas maravilloso en el mundo, lo cual extrañó a Tomoyo.

- No creo… están algo… pasadas...

- No importa, quiero una. –Dijo Sakura tomando con la mano una manzana y saliendo del lugar.

- Pero Lord Syaoran dijo que…

- ¡¡Ni me lo nombres!!, me llevo la manzana y se terminó el asunto. – Dijo testarudamente Sakura.

Cuando iba a salir al jardín, pasó por el comedor real para ver si estaba todo en orden como "al señor Syaoran le gustaba" y vaya sorpresa se encontró a ver a la persona que menos se esperaba encontrar y con quien no quería hablar en el comedor.

- Buenos días Sakura. – Saludó Syaoran desde la silla de la cabecera de la mesa.

- Buenos días. – Respondió ella con la voz fría y aparentando no darle importancia.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?

- No creo que sea de su incumbencia de mi señor. – Respondió asquerosamente Sakura.

- Te exijo que me digas como dormiste. – Volvió a exigir Syaoran arrastrando las palabras.

- Mal, muy mal y ahora que lo recuerdo por su culpa mucho peor. ¿Contento?

- Sigues siendo una impertinente…

- Prefiero ser una impertinente que no sabe lo que quiere, antes de ser algo como usted. – Respondió Sakura mirándolo con odio.

- Basta Sakura, no soporto más tus insolencias. Desde ahora en adelante… -Dijo Syaoran levantándose bruscamente y caminando hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha.

- ¿De ahora en adelante que? ¿volveré a ser esclava? ¿Tendré que volver a dormir en la mazmorra? O quizás… ¿me pegará cuarenta latigazos? –Preguntó la joven con el mentón en alto, mirándolo fijamente.

- Sakura no me desafíes. – Susurró Syaoran agarrándola fuertemente del brazo.

- Me hace daño. –Se quejó Sakura frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Entonces escúchame. –Dijo Syaoran

- No tengo nada que…

Pero Sakura no pudo terminar la frase, ya que sus piernas se aflojaron y su mente se puso en blanco cayendo en seco entre los brazos de Syaoran.

* * *

**¡¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN!!**

**Se que no tengo perdón por mi larga desaparición, pero realmente estuve muy ocupada estudiando para los parciales y finales, que por cierto, corrieron las fechas por lo de la gripe A. **

**Por otro lado, me fui de vacaciones, por lo cual estuve totalmente desactualizada ya que no llevé mi pc, fui con la laptop de mi viejo, pero no tenía ahi mis fics, así que solo me dediqué a leer, pero no a escribir, por lo cual sumó mas a mi tardanza u.u **

**Así que espero que no estén muy ofendidos (aunque deben estar acostumbrados a que me tarde miles de años en actualizar, pero juro que no era mi intención hacerlo con este fic), y se acuerden todavía de esta historia :p **

**En fin, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo, el cual es expresado por los reviews que me dejan, los cuales me encantan y me impulsan a seguir.  
****Tal vez no responda a todos pero no es por preferencias sino por falta de tiempo. **

**Un beso enorme a todos. **

**Dejen sus comentarios, reclamos, consejos, etc, etc etc... todo es bien recibido xD **

**Chau, chau. **

**Avances del próximo capítulo. **

- ¡¡Está bien, está bien!! Yo… lo… siento… mucho. – Murmuró Syaoran lo suficientemente alto como para que Sakura escuchara, sonrojándose al tope.

- ¿Senntirlo? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó la castaña ahora si, sin entender ni jota al emperador.

- Por… lo que paso… aquella noche… ese día… que… que… bueno, no hace falta que te lo diga más. Basta. – Tartamudeó Syaoran mas sonrojado que nunca.

Sakura se incorporó bruscamente en la cama y lo miró fijamente.

- No puedo creer lo que oigo. – Sakura sonrió.

- Lo que me faltaba. – Syaoran gruñó. – No solo me cuesta disculparme, sino que me lo refriegan en la cara… genial. – Se quejó Syaoran esquivando la mirada de la portadora de los ojos verdes que el tanto amaba.

- Me heriste demasiado. –Dijo Sakura agachando la mirada.

- Por eso te estoy pidiendo perdón – Syaoran estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- Deja… por lo menos dos segundos tu mal humor de lado. – Pidió Sakura.

- Mph….

- Me heriste mucho Syaoran. Yo nunca había hecho eso con un hombre. Y… bueno, me dejo muy mal lo que me dijiste. Pero luego comprendí que tenías razón y eso era lo que mas me dolió, yo solo soy… tu esclava, tu prisionera, puedes hacer con migo lo que te plazca y yo… no puedo hacer nada contra eso, menos tener derecho alguno sobre ti, y estas en todo tu derecho… en estar con otras mujeres. –Dijo Sakura quebrándose la voz al decir lo último. – Pero… pero necesitaba hablarlo Syaoran, necesitaba que me dijeras que al menos había sido… algo p… algo para ti. - Dijo Sakura sin poder evitar que dos lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

- Sakura… ¿Por qué lloras? - Preguntó el joven secando las lágrimas de la joven.

- Por nada… - Respondió Sakura con una leve sonrisita.

- ¿Acaso tu… estás…? - Preguntó Syaoran mientras se acercaba a ella.


End file.
